


Embers and Betrayal ||Emmett Cullen

by B3LLATRIX13



Series: Forks In The Road [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cullens - Freeform, Drama, Emmett/Original Female Character - Freeform, F/M, I never am-, Not quite sure what to add-, Other original characters - Freeform, Romance, Vampires, litttle bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3LLATRIX13/pseuds/B3LLATRIX13
Summary: In which junior year ended up not being that boring after all, but instead dangerous."Your like a storm. Dangerous to some, but calming to others. And that? That's beautiful." He pauses,"Awe, are you blushing? How adorable.""Shut up Em!"
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forks In The Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992016
Kudos: 11





	1. 01

Samara watched as they drove away from the airport they had just come from. She glanced around, taking in the scenery before curiously asking her mother, "So how far away is Forks?"

"We should be there in about an hour and a half." Was her mother's response, the woman focusing on the road in front of her but sneaking a quick glance towards her daughter.

With a silent, jet lagged nod, Sam starts searching for her earbuds, reaching into her back pocket she sighs with relief when she pulls out the white and green colored earbuds. Plugging them into her phone she scrolls through her playlist, after a few moments of not being able to pick out a song she wanted to listen to Sam let out an irritated sigh. Deciding to just press shuffle on the playlist Sam placed the ear buds in her ears and leaned her head against the window. After a few moments the girl's green eyes slowly closed. Weighed down by the tiredness that swallowed her as she was lulled to sleep to the music resonating within her ears.

Annabelle looks over at her sleeping daughter. Smiling fondly she reaches over and rubs Sam's arm. "I know it's hard for you, just up and moving away from everything you've ever known, But I promise Samara, you're going to love it here...I'm going to make sure the time you have left is the best I can make it.."

XX

"What do you mean the U-haul truck still isn't in Washington! The whole point was the truck would be here before we arrived so the essentials would already be at the house! How the fuck do you not know?! Figure it out damn it! The truck left a whole day before us!"

It was understandable as to why her mother was so upset right now, but Sam knew that to any of the neighbors that may be watching her mother must look like a complete bitch. Annabelle could be quite fearsome when she was angry. Her mother had reason to be angry though, how could she not be upset. Without that truck they wouldn't have anywhere to sleep tonight seeing as Sam's mother had accidentally left the keys to the house in the U-haul.

The town of forks wasn't big enough to need a hotel, and the closest motel was over in the next town over. Even If there had been a hotel, neither of them had enough money on them to stay at one anyway. Why? Because Sam's mother had also accidentally left her credit card in her purse which was... in the U-haul truck.

With a small huff Sam leaned against her mother's sedan, listening to her mother try to get more information out of the poor employee on the other side of the phone. Sam pitied the worker for having to endure the wrath of her mother.

Sam's eyes trailed up towards the two story house, she saw a window on the side of the second floor. She cocked her head slightly. "It looks like it's cracked open." She muttered quietly to herself and pushed her body off of the sedan.

With a smirk Sam walked towards the house. She glanced around, her eyes spotting the gutter on the side of the house. Climbing it would lead directly onto the roof of the garage. Walking up to it, Sam decided it looked sturdy enough to climb, wanting to check she Tugged on the gutter. When it hardly moved she grinned.

"Bingo!" She cheered quietly as to not attract the attention of her still distracted mother..

Sam glanced back up to the roof and back down at the gutter railing in her hand. If she's careful she would be able to use it to climb to the second floor. She just had to hope she wouldn't fall. Looking back at her mother, she saw Annabelle was not looking her way, instead still chewing out the person on the other side of the phone.

Placing her foot on the wall, she grabbed onto the gutter and started pulling herself up towards the roof. Having made it to the second floor after a few more minutes, she can hear her mother cursing after hanging up with the U-haul company. Steadying herself so she didn't fall, Sam slowly stood onto the roof. She then began to slowly make her way over towards the window.

"Samara Elizabeth Tyler! Get down from there! You're going to fall and break your damn neck!"

Annabella shouts in horror, having looked up to see her daughter on the roof of their new house. This would have startled Sam if she hadn't already been prepared to hear her mother start shouting at her.

"The windows open! I can get in and unlock the door!" Was Sam's response as she kept walking across the roof.

Annabelle watched with fear for her daughter, hoping Sam won't fall and get hurt.

"Uh, ma'am, Might I ask what you both are doing?"

Annabelle let out a quiet yelp before whipping around to face a tall man standing behind her, he was dressed in a police uniform. Looking up at his face her eyes widened. "Charlie?"

The cops eye's grew wide as he stared down at the shorter woman, taking in her features as he finally recognized her.

"Annabelle, Is that you, holy crap what brought you back into town! The last time I saw you was when you moved after your wedding!"

Annabelle rubs the back of her neck. "Me and Tom..Uh, got a divorce. So I came back to Forks with my daughter so she could grow up where I grew up..." Reminded of her daughter she turned back around to see her daughters halfway to the window but looks like she's about to fall.

"Samara! Get your ass down here now!" Worry filled Annabelle's voice as she stared up at her child.

"I'm halfway there! Relax, I'd like to have somewhere to sleep tonight, thank you!"

"So Annie... Wanna explain why your daughter is currently breaking into a house?" Charlie raises a brow at the shorter woman in front of him, yes they're friends, but he is still the chief of police after all.

"Our U-haul truck was supposed to get here before us, but for some damn reason it's not even in Washington yet! It just so happens... I accidentally left my credit card and the house keys in the truck." a sigh escapes her mouth, just thinking about her mistake.

"So We don't exactly have a place to sleep tonight, and this one-" She motions to her daughter who's already opening and climbing inside of the window. "Decided to start climbing the house!"

Charlie chuckles. "You're still the same fiery Annie, I see." he smiles down at her. "Sam sure looks like a handful, at least mines tame enough to not start climbing into houses."

Annabelle smiles. "Yeah,but she's a good kid...That's right! You also had a daughter! Her name's... Bella, yes?" A curious look crosses Annabelle's face

Charlie nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, her name's Bella. She just moved in with me today actually. Maybe We can introduce them and get her and Sam to hang out?"

Annabelle grins, her eyes practically sparkling. "That sounds great! Sam's gonna love having a new friend! It'll help them to have someone they already know if they're both new to town."

The front door of the house swings open, jolting both adults out of their conversation as they turn to see Sam standing at the door with a wild smirk on her face. "Told ya, I'd be fine! Now we've got a place to sleep!"

Sams grinned happily and walked to the officer and her mother. She addressed Charlie first, "Sorry If I made you think I was doing something illegal, but we don't have the keys to our house and I'd like to not sleep in our cramped car tonight." she apologises to Charlie who waves it off."That's alright Sam, Annie already explained the situation."

Sam raises a brow at the cop. She was surprised to hear the man use a not commonly heard nickname for her mother.

"Sam this is Charlie!" her mother starts, wanting to introduce her daughter to her childhood friend.. "He's a really good friend of mine! We've been the best of friends since we were children. He's also the Chief of police."

Charlie smiles when Sam sticks her hand out towards him politely. "It's nice to meet you Sir."

He grabs her outstretched hand and shakes it. "Call me Charlie, It's nice to meet you too. I've got Daughter your age, her names Bella. She also just moved here today, would you like to meet her?"

Sam's eyes glittered with excitement. She loved the idea of already making a new friend in their new town. "I'd love to."

Annabelle smiled fondly at her daughter, and offered. "Why don't you go introduce yourself and get to know her while I start to unpack, there isn't much in the car and me and Charlie can catch up while you make a friend."

Sam looks at her mom "you sure mom? What about the truck? "

Her mother simply nodded. "Don't worry about that, it probably won't be here for a while. I'll let you know when it's here, go make a new friend."

"My house is the one down the road to the left. It's the one with the cop car and the red truck. Just go knock on the door and she should answer." Charlie motions in the direction of his house to show her.

With the nod of her head, Sam stalked down towards the house she had been given directions too. After walking a couple minutes down past a few houses she stopped in front of the house with a cop car and a beaten up red truck parked in it's driveway. Taking a breath for confidence, Sam began to walk up the driveway before stopping at the front door. She paused for a slight moment before knocking on the door. She hopes this girl wouldn't mind Sam introducing herself. After a few minutes Sam thinks about knocking on the door again, but before she can knock again the door slowly opened.

When Bella Swan opened the front door to her new home, she wasn't expecting to be met face to face with a girl she had seen before. The girl in front of her was on the shorter size, compared to herself, And Bella herself already wasn't that tall. Looking at the girl she had beautiful olive colored skin, her hair a dark brown, almost like dark chocolate, But bright green gem like eyes.

"Uh, hi.." Was Bella's confused response, wondering what the girl in front of her was doing at her house.

"Hey! Your name's Bella Swan right?" To say Sam was both nervous, and excited would be correct, and yet she skipped no beat as she spoke to the Swan girl in front of her. While she's never had a problem making friends, it doesn't change the fact that it was nerve wracking to try and make a new friend in a brand new town.

Before Bella could respond, Sam started talking again. "We just got a house a few minutes down." she pointed over towards her house, where Charlie could be seen both talking, helping Sam's mother unpack what little they had in their car compared to what would be found in the U-haul truck coming.

"Apparently our parents are really good childhood friends, and told me I should introduce myself!" she smiles, hoping Bella wouldn't mind her friendly demeanor.

"Oh, that's nice! It's nice to meet you..." Bella trails off twitching slightly, feeling awkward not knowing her name.

"Sam."

"Well..it's nice to meet you Sam, at least I won't be the only new kid at school tomorrow." Bella smiles it couldn't hurt to already have a friend before she starts school tomorrow, she offers. "Wanna ride with me to school tomorrow?"

Sam grins happily, Glad to have already made her first friend. "Sure! Sounds like a deal." She chuckles lightly but pauses when she feels her phone go off in her back pocket. Pulling out her phone she quickly glanced at her notifications. Seeing that she had a text message from her mother, she quickly unlocks her phone to read it. It was her mother telling her the U-haul would be there in a few hours. Then an idea sparked in her mind as she looked back up at the Swan girl in front of her.

"Hey Bells, I should give you my number if we're gonna be friends, so we can get a hold of each other.."

Bella raises a brow at the nickname but nodded and grabbed her own phone from her back pocket. Handing the unlocked phone to Sam, Bella watched the girl enter her phone number in and hand it back. Grabbing her phone, Bella pushes down her introverted tendencies and decides to ask Sam a quick question. "Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure! Our truck won't be here for a few hours anyway."

Moving out of the way so her new friend could come in, Bella motions for Sam to come in. Shutting the door behind them both, Bella sits on the couch with Sam. "So uh..do you like the show friends?" Bella questions.

"Hell yeah!" Sam grins. "I grew up with that show."

Bella's face lights up. A smile overtaking her face. "Lets watch it for a bit then." Grabbing the remote on the table a foot away from her she proceeds to put on the show.

XX

Laughter filled the living room as Sam and Bells got to know each other and told the other about funny memories. "And get this! The little fucker pushed me down the stairs afterwards! "

Bella snorts. "Just because you accidentally tripped him? That kid sounds like he was a jerk."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Was? More like still is. Jackson was a dick to me up until the day I moved. He just never liked me I guess." Sam shrugs.

Bella shakes her head. "What time is it?" she questions and looks up at the clock. "Wow, you've been here for almost two and a half hours.."

"Have I really?" Sam stops talking and Bella can almost see a lightbulb go off above her head, she raises a brow. "What is it?"

"I bet your dads still at my house...Let me tell ya something Bells." Sam's mouth contorts into a wicked grin, a mischievous look sparkling in her eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asks grimacing at the evil look on her new friend's face. Sam rolls her eyes and continues. "I ship it."

"You ship it?"

"Yes! Your dad, and my mom! You didn't see it but they definitely have something going on there. The way he looked at her! And my mom was so nervous around him! I could see it in her eyes!" Sam grins, and watches as the thought processes in Bella's mind.

"You think they like each other?"

"I don't just know, it's so obvious!"

Bella nods and then shrugs. "Who knows maybe they'll get together, maybe they won't"

Sam nods. "Yeah, I'm totally rooting for them though-." She paused for a moment and glanced up at the clock for a second. "I should probably go see the U-hauls here yet."

"Oh okay, I'll pick you up at school tomorrow at 7:30?"

"Yeah, just text me when you're pulled up outside my house tomorrow. Alright well I gotta go, Bells. Text me later!"

"okay. I will." Bella watched as Sam leaves with a faint smile and shuts the door behind her friend.

They walk back to her house was quick, When Sam gets there she frowns seeing the U-haul truck already half unloaded when she walks up the driveway. Seeing her mother she sighs. "Mom! You should have told me the truck was here. I would have come to help!"

Annabelle chuckles, and looks at her daughter. "It's fine, I wanted you to have fun and make a new friend, besides Charlie, myself and the workers are doing just fine unloading the truck. But you can help now that you're already here."

Sam huffed before giving her mother a nod and began to help unpack the rest of the truck, With the help of the 3 other people the rest of the truck was unpacked within the next hour.

It was around 6 o'clock when they finished unpacking the U-haul Truck and got everything to where it needed to be furniture wise. Sam had already moved up all her belongings and boxes up to her room. It had been very frustrating to get all her furniture up the stairs, but they eventually managed. For the most part when it came to furniture, everything was in its designated place. Now all Sam and her mother had to do was Unpack all the boxes and tubs that were left.

The U-haul Truck driver had already left, and Charlie was telling Annabelle his goodbyes for the night. Eavesdropping Sam managed to hear one thing before Charlie left.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat sometime?" to which she had heard her mother respond with "I'd Love too Charlie."

With a goofy grin, Sam couldn't help but throw her fist into the air and shout a silent "yes!" Sam was glad she was right. Charlie seemed like a good guy, and it was clear her mother thought the same thing. Hurrying up the stairs before she was caught sticking her nose into other people's business, Sam finally starts to rearrange her room how she wants it. Then afterwards starts to work on unpacking and making her bedroom look pleasant.

After coming to a comfortable place to stop for the night, Sam falls onto her recently made bed. Turning on her tv, she puts on where she and Bella had left off on rewatching friends. Getting comfortable in her bed, Sam watches the show, letting out a few laughs every once and awhile.

It wasn't long after Sam found herself drifting off into oblivion.

XX

A knock on Sam's door is what woke her the next morning. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, she turned her head towards the door when listening to the sound of it creaking open. Then her mother walked into her bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart! I wanted to wake you up earlier this morning so I could tell you goodbye." Sam raises a brow in confusion but then understands when she sees her mother completely dressed and ready to go to her first shift at the nearby hospital..

"I forgot you're supposed to start your job this morning." Sam mumbled as she sat up with a yawn, before stretching out her limbs, listening to the several pops and cracks that echoed out into the room. "How come you're not already in your scrubs though?" Sam asks.

"The hospital I'm going to work out has a changing room, so we can change there."

Sam nods, before pulling the covers off of her and standing up ready to start her day. "Have fun being a nurse mom, but why are you going in now? shouldn't you start work tonight?"

"I'm only going in for an hour to get my stuff settled in and to learn anything this hospital needs me to know. After that i'm going to the store to go grocery shopping. When I get home I'll start unpacking and putting stuff away." She paused with a small frown as she looked over at her only daughter.

"You're going to have to make yourself dinner tonight Sam, because I'm going to have to nap for a few hours to get ready for the night shift. But after tonight I'll fix my sleeping schedule so that I sleep in the mornings when I get off work, so that I'm able to do things during the day."

Sam nodded and began to dig around for a set of clothes to get dressed for the day. "That's okay mom. I'll text you if I decide to go somewhere. Just in case you get home and I'm not here."

Annabelle grinned lovingly at Sam before walking forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Your an awesome fucking kid you know that?"

"I know!" Sam smirked and began to rush her mother out of the house. "Now go before you're late!"

"Ok, ok I'm going! Bye Sammy, I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Sam called as her mother left the room, heading down the stairs and out the house. After a few moments she heard her mother's white sedan pull out of the driveway. At that moment Sam was really glad she already had a ride to school.

After quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, Sam found herself admiring her outfit in the tall body length mirror placed in the corner of her bedroom next to the door..

The outfit Sam had chosen for the day was a fairly simple one. She wore a long burgundy sweater dress that stopped a little above her knees, she wore jean shorts underneath with black knee length boots. She decided to leave her long dark chocolate colored curly hair down for the day. Samara had never been one to use makeup, so she instead kept her face natural. After looking herself over once more she was happy with how she looked.

A growl echoed throughout the room and Sam huffed as she realized just how hungry she actually was. Ready to go down stairs Sam quickly grabbed her phone and backpack and left her room to go down to the kitchen. She made sure she had all of her supplies so that she would be ready to go when she got a text from Bella.

Looking into the refrigerator Sam was thankful to have spotted the leftover pizza her mother had ordered them for dinner last night. They had no groceries as they had just moved in so it was just easier to order food.

Grabbing two of the pepperoni slices, Sam stuck them in the microwave and impatiently waited for them to heat up. Once they were down she began to eat them. Looking at the clock it was already 7: 20, so she knew Bella would be on her way over soon to pick her up.

Sam was half way through her second slice of pizza when her phone vibrated on the table in front of her. She glances at the notification to make sure it was who she thought it was. Sticking the end of the pizza in her mouth she bites it to hold it as she grabs her bag, phone and keys.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, and her pizza hanging out of her mouth Sam quickly heads outside. Seeing her friend's rusty red truck in her driveway, Sam turns and locks the house up before walking to the passenger side of Bella's truck.

Pulling open the door she gets in before setting her back pack on her lap and shutting the door.

Taking the half eaten slice of pizza out of her mouth Sam smiles at Bella before greeting her..

"Mornin' Bells, thanks for picking me up."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I'll know someone at school today." Bella says smiling faintly at her friend. "Is your mom already off at work?" Bella asks, noticing the sedan that was in the driveway yesterday was already gone.

"Yeah, she's a nurse at the hospital, it's her first day so she came in for a little bit so she knows everything for her first shift there tonight. Which is why I'm glad you offered me a ride to school, cause I was probably going to have to miss my first day."

Bella chuckles beside her. "Yeah It's a good thing i'm driving you then." Starting the engine, Bella pulls out of the driveway and starts driving towards the school.

"Just so you know I watched a few Friends episodes without ya Bells."

"Seriously? You were supposed to wait for me Sam!"

Sam's chuckle rings throughout the truck. "I know, I know I'm sorry! I was bored and wanted to watch it. Don't worry I'll rewatch them with you though."

"You better." was Bella's playful response as she glanced at her friend but kept her attention mostly on the road.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the school, and another five to find a parking soon as the truck was parked, Sam wasted no time before Grabbing her backpack and getting out of the truck Sam rolls her eyes when a boy walks by and calls out laughing "Hey nice truck!"

"Thanks." Came Bella's sarcastic response.

"Ignore him, Bell's your trucks awesome." Sam glares at the passing boy before she smiles encouragingly at her friend who gives a small smile back in return. With a chuckle Sam and Bella head towards the entrance of the school. When they get inside it isn't long before someone comes to greet them.

"Hey! You're the new girls, Isabella Swan, and Samara Taylor!"

Sam looked up at the boy, he was taller than her and appeared to be Asian. He seemed to be waiting for one of them to speak, about to say something Bella manages to start first.

"Uh, hi.." Bella answered, and responded before glancing at Sam."I go by Bella."

"And call me Sam, or Sammy.."

The boy, Eric grins. "Well Bella, Sammy, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, a date." he gives the two girls a glance over. "A shoulder to cry on."

"No thanks." Sam says looking at him weirdly, not exactly knowing how to respond to Eric. He seemed to be slightly flirting?

"I'm more of a suffer in silence type of person." Bella says gently ignoring the fact that this boy was clearly trying to flirt with them. Eric suddenly looks excited. "Well, I'm on the paper, and you two are awesome news! Front page, Baby!"

Sam and Bella automatically get uncomfortable at his words. Slightly irritated, Sam speaks up. "No we aren't neither of us want that!" Eric seems Sam's temper starts to show and quickly tries to backtrack and calm them down. "Hey! It's okay, totally fine, no feature." Putting his hands up he smiles at them again. "It's all good."

Not really liking the situation, Sam starts to walk past Eric. She sees Bella start to follow her but get stopped by Eric who continues to talk to her. Sam laughs when Bella gives a look practically begging for help, but instead Sam just smirks and salutes at the girl. "Bye Bell's Hopefully I'll see you in some classes!" Sam laughs a bit more when she sees the irritated look of betrayal in Bella's eyes.

Continuing to walk forward, it dawns on Sam. She doesn't even know where she's going. "Shit...I should have at least asked for directions to the office."

She sighs but keeps walking. Looking around she was in the cafeteria, she could just go up to someone and ask for directions. Looking around the room Sam sees there a group of kids sitting at a table not too far from her. The people sitting at the table consist of a long blonde haired girl, a bulky brown haired boy,a short girl with a dark pixie cut, another blond with wavy hair, and another dark haired boy. Sighing, Sam decides to take her chances and go ask for directions to the office so she can get her schedule.

Walking over to the group they turn and look at her. The girl with the pixie haircut is the first to speak. "Hi! Is there something you need?" The raventette was excited, more than Sam was expecting her to be.

"Uh, yeah my name's Sam. Sorry for bothering you, It's my first day and I have no damn clue where the office is." Sam smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Alice simply grinned happily before introducing herself. "I'm Alice! It's not a bother at all it's nice to meet you Sam!"

Alice jumps up from her seat and Sam can see just how short the girl really is. 'She looks like a munchkin.' Sam doesn't hear the snort that comes from the brooding boy sitting at the table. "It's nice to meet you too." Sam grins down at the shorter girl.

Alice whips her body around to look at the other people at the table. "This is my family!" Alice chirps out excitedly and waves her hand to motion towards her siblings and Sam can't help but wonder where all this energy comes from. 'Where the hell does she store all this energy she's not even 5 feet tall.'

"The blonde haired girl is Rosalie." Alice starts off, and Sam doesn't miss the dirty look the blonde girl gives her. "Ignore her, she's just grouchy." Alice says seeing Rosalie glare at Sam. "Play nice!" She says sternly to the blonde, who just huffs and rolls her eyes in response. "Next to her is Emmett!"

Sam smiles and waves at him when he grins goofily at her. "Hey!" He says looking at her, their eyes locking onto each other. When their eyes meet Sam finds herself staring into his eyes, and it takes her a few seconds to look away. When they looked at each other it felt like something was pulling Sam to him.

Ignoring the weird feeling, Sam continues to listen as Alice introduces the rest of the people sitting at the table. "And those two are Jasper and Edward!" The two nod at Sam silently to greet her and Sam just waves in return. "It's nice to meet you all." She says politely.

"I'll take you to the office. It's not too far from my first class. And if i'm late I'll have a good excuse." Emmett jokes with a grin, pushing himself out of his seat and standing up from the table.

Sam looks up at him realizing the size difference between them. "Jesus your fucking huge!" Sam grins with a laugh.

"And you're Tiny as hell, short stack." Was Emmett's joking response. He still had the same goofy look on his face.

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" Sam glares at the male halfheartedly.

"You can be tiny and still be funsized." Emmett smirks down at the smaller female.

"I'm 5'3 I'm not that small! You're just huge!" Sam playfully argues with Emmett who just chuckles and shakes his head in response.

"C'mon let's go get you your schedule." Emmett turns to lead her towards the office and Sam follows.

Alice giggles happily watching them leave. Alice was happy that the two were already getting along so well together. She had seen Sam even before she got to town, and had been plotting on how to get her and Emmett together since. She knew that Sam was going to become her sister and best friend. Sam didn't know it yet, but they were already family.

Edward sighs listening to her thoughts. "Stop meddling with them Alice, your visions are not always correct. It won't work out, a human and a vampire will only end badly.."

Alice frowns. "If it had been only one vision, sure I get they are always changing but I didn't just see one vision of her. I saw multiple, I see multiple! Whether your guys like it or not, Sam is going to become part of our family, and even if you don't now, you're going to love her just as much as I already do eventually."

Even though this was Alice's first time meeting the girl she already held so much love for the girl, Because Sam was going to be her best friend. And Alice couldn't wait to be best friends.

"Don't you see how dangerous this is! Letting a human into our family!" Rosalie hisses quietly, drawing the attention of her siblings. "We're going to be exposed. It's too dangerous for us to be involved with humans- "

"Rosalie, calm down. You're so upset about something that might not even happen, If it was going to happen Alice would have seen it." Jasper says calmly, slightly using his ability to make the blonde female calm down.

Rosalie glares at her 'twin.' before standing up and storming off. "Don't worry." Alice starts. "She'll get over it eventually." she mumbles quietly, watching as her adopted sister walks off somewhere else.

Alice turns to Edward and Jasper, a confused look on her face after realizing something. "Is it just me or did Sam smell different? She had a nice scent, but for once since I've been turned I didn't want to bite her?"

Edward and Jasper nod in agreement. "It's not just you, I felt no need to drain her either." Jasper says with a confused look. "In fact her scent was calming...We should tell Carlisle after school."

"I agree." Says Edward who looks in the direction Emmett and Sam had just gone. "There's something different about her..."

XX

"Slow down!" Sam says speed walking in an attempt to keep up with the brute. "Your legs are way longer than mine!" Sam sees Emmett turn to her and laugh. "What's wrong, can't keep up with me, shorty?" Sam's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You're not gonna stop calling me shorty are you?"

Emmett grins down at her. "I could call you Tiny?" Sam just stares at him for a few seconds before sighing. "I give up." Emmett raises a brow at her. "You're never going to stop calling me some type of short name, so I give up you damn brute."

Emmett laughs, attracting the attention of those around them. It was already a shock to see one of the Cullen's interacting with someone outside of their family but hearing his loud laugh attracted even more attention. Sam sees people looking at them and rolls her eyes at them. After a few more minutes they arrive at the office. "Well here's our stop, want me to wait for you and I'll take you to your first class?"

Sam was thankful that he had decided to help her. Turning to look up at the tall raven-haired man she gives him a smile. "That would be great, thank you Emmett." Emmett rubs the back of his neck and looks away. If he could he'd probably be blushing a bit. "Uh, It's no problem." He smiles sheepishly down at the shorter girl.

"Ok, i'm gonna go get my schedule, I'll be right back." Sam turns and walks into the office. Looking around she spots a blonde woman sitting at the desk. "Hello, Miss?"

The woman looks up at her. "Hello, what can I do for you sweetheart?" "My name's Samara Taylor, I'm here to pick up my schedule?" The woman nods and starts typing into her computer. After a few moments Sam hears a printer kick on and slowly start spitting out her paper. The lady grabs the paper and hands it to Sam. "Here you go." She takes the time to point out Sam's first class and gives her a gist of where the classes were. Nodding Sam thanks the lady and walks out of the office and into the hallway to meet up with Emmett.

Seeing Emmett leaning against the wall a few feet away Sam walks up to him. "I've got my schedule." Sam grins happily and for a moment she hopes she at least has at least one class with the brute.

"Let me see it? I wanna see if we've got any classes together." Emmett pushes himself against the wall and stands tall in front of her, his hand gently stretched out to take the piece of paper.

Sam nods and hands the paper to him. She watches his face contort into what appears to be his signature goofy grin. "You've got a few classes with either me or some of my siblings." Emmett pauses and smirks at her. "Looks like you're stuck with us." Sam chuckles in response. "It would seem so." Emmett looks back down at her schedule and begins to tell her what classes she had with who.

"So you've got english with me and Edward. We also have physics together. Art you've got with Alice and Rose. Then for history, you're in the same class as Jasper."

Sam's eyes widen before shining with happiness. "Wow really? I've got almost every class with at least one of you! At least I'll already know some people."

"Your first class is with Alice and Rose, I'll walk you to class."

Sam grimaces when the bell rings. She watches as the hallway starts filling up with people heading to their classes. As Emmett leads her to her first class Sam struggles to keep with him, almost getting lost in the sea of people. Emmett frowns when he turns around and sees her struggling to keep up. Reaching out he grabs her hand. "Don't want you getting lost." He smirks down at her.

Sam looks down at his hand holding hers before looking back up at the large boy. "Jeez Emmett your hand is fucking freezing."

Emmett's eyes widened slightly realizing the mistake he had made. With a chuckle he tries to play it off. "Yeah, I just run a bit colder than most. It's a condition that I have, maybe I'll tell you about it one day/" Sam nods in understanding and continues to walk with him as he pulls her through the sea of people. Even though his hand was cold, and this was her first time meeting Emmett, Sam had this strange urge to never let go of his hand.

Alice grinned happily as she watched her brother and Sam walk towards the classroom she was about to enter. Her grin widened even more when she saw they were holding hands. Behind her Rosalie grumbles. "Lets just go sit down." she growls and stomps inside of the classroom when she sees Alice made no moves to follow her.

"Sam! Do you have art with us?" Alice questions already knowing the answer. Sam gives a small smile and lets go of Emmett's hand to walk over to the pixie like girl. Behind her Emmett's grin drops when she lets go of his hand. Running a hand over his face he wondered what was making he want to be so close to her, a human.

He felt a connection between them. He didn't know what it was; he just knew something was pulling him towards her and not in a hungry way. He felt calm around her despite only having known her for an hour, the fact that he was already so attached to her slightly scared him but Emmett knew there was no way he was going to be able to avoid her unless he just stopped going to school. Sighing Emmett continues to walk over to both girls. Alice had already linked arms with Sam and was about to pull her into the classroom with her.

Before they entered the classroom Sam turned to Emmett. "Bye! Thanks for helping me, I'll see you later!" Sam sends him a large smiles and waves, which he waves back. "See you later short stuff." Emmett doesn't miss the irritated look that flares up in her eyes. It makes him chuckle to himself, the man just couldn't help irritating Sam he found it rather amusing.

Turning around Emmett begins walking to his own class, he already knew he was going to be late but he didn't care. Instead he was still thinking about Sam. He would have to talk to Carlisle about it after school, maybe he knew what was going on. Emmett knew she wasn't his blood singer as her scent didn't have him losing his mind. So he wondered what their connection was, and why her scent wasn't affecting him, but instead calming him.

Sam wasn't surprised this time when Rosalie glared at her after Alice sat her between the two of them. Rolling her eyes, Sam didn't let Rosalie bother her. Choosing to ignore the angry blonde Sam looked at the happy pixie beside her.

"You know what Sam?" Alice starts off, turning to look at the tan brunette beauty beside her. "Me and you are going to be best friends!"

"I'd like that very much Alice."

XX

The next time Sam saw Emmett was in physics, she had already gone to two of her classes and this was her third class before lunch. Emmett had motioned for her to come over to him when she entered the class. He sat in the back right corner of the room, and instead of having desks the classroom had tables for two students to sit at per table. Smiling, Sam walked to the back of the room and took the seat next to the large male. "Hey Emmett." She greets him as she sits down.

Sam was glad that the class seemed to have no assigned seating, because this way she could sit with her newly made friend.

"Hey there short stuff!" He ruffled her hair when she got herself settled. "Dude! My hair, seriously?" she whined before quickly fixing her hair so that she no longer looked like she had got into a fight with a troll. "You're aware that I do have a name right? Maybe you should use it?"

"Nah." He chuckled beside her, watching as she grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun with strands of hair falling down at a few places. Emmett couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"You gonna keep staring at me?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Emmett who quickly looked away. Sam watched as the teacher walked in and started talking about their lesson for the day. "Hey Emmett."She whispered to get his attention, causing Emmett to finally look her way again.

"Yeah?"

"You're good at physics right? Cause this is not a class I chose and last time I tried taking this class I failed...horribly." Sam winces remembering her time spent in Physics back when she lived in Florida.

Emmett chuckles quietly beside her. "Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty good at this class, I'll make sure you don't fail this time shorty. Sam rolls her eyes at the nickname but thanks him.

"Thanks Em." Turning to face the front of the class Sam takes out her notebook and a pencil before starting to take notes.

An hour later the bell rang for the third time that day. Packing up her stuff Sam sees Emmett get up after packing his stuff too. "Ready for lunch?" she says as she stands up and starts walking towards the door. Emmett walks beside her with a shrug. "School lunch isn't really my thing, my family has a special diet."

Sam nods. "Oh okay." She pauses for a few moments before wincing. "Shit, Bell's probably so pissed at me." She laughs lightly.

"Bell's?" Emmett looked down at the girl in confusion.

"Yeah she's my friend, we got caught by some new kid wanting to get into the new girl's pants before anyone else could. I kinda ditched her.." Sam rubs the back of her neck.

"That's just cold!" Emmett booms with laughter as he laughs at the girl beside him.

"Shush! It's probably fine! Maybe they became friends, or maybe Bell's got laid in a bathroom stall."

"That-." Emmett laughed louder, if he needed to breathe the boy likely would have been hunched over wheezing with how hard he was laughing ."You're too much-" He giggles jokingly but Sam just shrugs in response. "Hey! Don't judge me, I'm weird if you didn't want a weirdo as a friend it's too late for that now."

Emmett's laughter is brought down to chuckles before he grinned down at her. "And who said we were friends?"

"Me, myself and I, right here right now." Sam smirks up at him. "In the words of Alice Cullen, 'we're going to be best friends' Sorry Em, looks like you're stuck with me."

Emmett shook his head with a playful chuckle listening to Sam's attempt at mimicking his sister's voice. Emmett's laughter was contagious, as Sam couldn't help laughing beside him. "Holy shit, that was the worst impression of Alice that I've ever heard."

Sam simply continued to giggle beside him. "I know."

Emmett was silent for a second before he smiled at her, going back to what she had said previously. . "Well then I guess it's a good thing I don't mind being stuck with you." Sam blushes slightly at his words and looks away, she could see they were coming up on the cafeteria.

As they walk in, Sam sees people staring at them, mostly her. She leaned towards the brute beside him, whispering slightly. "What are you popular or something?"

"Nah, my family just isn't seen hanging with people other than our little group."

"Guess I'm just special then."

"Yeah...You are."

Sam doesn't see the look in his eyes when he spoke, she also didn't see the way Emmett's eyes widen at his own words. He just couldn't understand he had known this girl..this human girl who he had only met a few hours prior was already so special to him. It confused him, conflicted him even. He wasn't human, and she wasn't a vampire.. so was the only thing that could come out of this was friendship...Right? Why was he even thinking about this, why was he thinking about her like this?

With a quiet sigh Emmett watches as Sam's eyes light up. "I'll see you in a bit. Bell's waving me over." Turning to him she gives him a smile. "See ya Em!"

"See ya short stack." he grins and watches her walk over a table not too far from his own and went to sit down at his normal table.

His family wasn't there yet so the table was empty. Grabbing his phone he sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

Sam grins sheepishly when Bella glares at her. "You left me this morning."

"Yeah, I did. But look at you! You made a whole bunch of friends! She motions to the people sitting at the table. Sam pulls out her chair and sits down. Bella sighs and introduces Sam to her newly made friends.

"Sam this is Jessica and Angela, Guy's this is Sam." Sam stuck out her hand to Jessica first. "It's nice to meet Bella's new friends, I'm glad I'm not the only one to have made a few new friends." After Jessica shakes her hand she shakes Angela's.

"It's nice to meet you too." Angela smiles at her and Jessica does the same but Sam can tell her smiles fake.

Jessica speaks up. "You must be pretty special! I just saw you walk in with Emmett Cullen! The Cullen's never socialize with anyone outside of their family." Sam's shrugs. Sam sees Bella look towards the window before looking back at Jessica. "Who are they?"

Jessica grins slightly happy to be able to talk about them group of people starting to walk through the door. "Those are the rest of the Cullen's. The blonde? That's Rosalie, she's usually seen with the big guy already sitting at their table. His names Emmett, her and Rosalie used to date up until a few months ago."

Sam looks at the blonde, she already knew who they all were but hearing that Rosalie and Emmett used to date kinda irked her for some reason.

"The next blond, the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. The girl with him is Alice, she's super weird, like really freaking weird."

Sam cocks her head at Jessica, a fierce glare flaring up within her eyes. "She is not!" she suddenly snaps. "I know we just met and everything but Alice is my friend, and intentional or not I hear you talk shit about her again It's not gonna be pretty."

All three girl's whip around to look at Sam, their faces covered in shock. "Crap! I'm sorry I wasn't trying to offend you or something and I wasn't trying to be mean." Jessica quickly tries to right her wrong. "I didn't know you were friends with her!"

Sam nods stiffly. "Doesn't matter if you knew or not. It's not nice to talk about people that way. "

Jessica nods acting like she feels bad about it but Sam sees right through her act. "I..uh didn't know you were friends with Alice, when did that happen?" Bella quickly says trying to diffuse the situation. Even though she had only known the girl for a day Bella saw that Sam was usually a goofy person but could be irritated quickly. Though she had yet to see Sam actually get mad even if only a little. Her snapping at Jessica had definitely surprised her.

Sam slowly calms down. "I met her after I left you with that kid this morning. I got lost looking for the office and had walked up to their group and asked for directions." She smiles sheepishly at her friend when Bella glares at her halfheartedly at the mention of being left behind like she had this morning. "You're totally making this up to me later." Sam grins. "Of course Bell's I wouldn't dare dream of doing anything else." She says jokingly, the irritation that had washed over her now crumbling away.

"You actually walked up to the most popular people in our school and started talking to them?" Angela's eyes widen with shock and confusion. "No one ever does that!"

Sam fights the urge to roll her eyes and looks at her with confusion. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!" Jessica pipes up again. "They're like the most popular people in this school! You can't just walk up to them and start talking to them."

Sam smirks. "Watch me." Sam stands up and quickly turns to Bella "I'll catch up with you later, okay Bell's? Maybe we have some classes together!" Bella nods in return, sending her friend a small smile.

"If not, maybe we can hang out after school?" Sam grins down at the brunette. "sounds like a plan! We can continue our Friend marathon..See ya Bella!"

Sam then turns away from the table and starts walking away. She couldn't help but smirk as both Angela and Jessica watched her start walking towards the Cullen's table, complete shock written on their faces.


	2. 02

"Damn! She's a feisty one." Emmett laughs listening to Sam chew out Jessica, a girl whose lips were as loose as her cunt.

"I can't believe how quick she was to stand up for us!" Alice grins, bouncing up and down in her seat in happiness. Beside her, Jasper places a hand on the small of her back in a light attempt of telling his mate to calm down. He couldn't help but also be a bit impressed by the human girl.

Edward couldn't help the small smirk that crawled onto his face. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he listened to Rosalie's thoughts, who in turn knowingly glared at him. Daring him to say something about what he had heard. She would never admit it out loud but even she was impressed with the brunette's actions.

Seeing Sam already halfway to their table Edward turned back to his siblings. "She's almost to the table." He warns.

After a few more moments Sam's voice washed over them. "You guy's mind if I sit with you?"

Emmett's eyes light up happily at the request, a large grin spread from his mouth before he motions for Sam to take the empty seat to the left of him. Sam smiles and sits down beside him. "Hope you guys don't mind me crashing your table, If I had to spend one more second with Jessica Stanly I was going to rip out her tongue."

A few chuckles rang out from most of the siblings before the tiny pixie of the siblings spoke up. "We don't mind at all, you're always welcome over here!"

"Speak for yourself Alice, not all of us want her here!" Rosalie glared at her adoptive sister from the other side of Emmett, who frowned at the blonde. "C'mon Rose.."

"No, Rose nothing! You all know how much of a risk this is, being around her!"

"Rose, that's enough." Edward spoke up only to be glared at.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, ruffling in confusion. "A risk? What the hell do you think i'm gonna do?" Sam was confused, how the hell was she a risk?

"Nothing." Rose glares and stands up, pushing her chair away from the table.. Huffing she then turns away from the table and stalks away.

Sam frowned. "What the hell crawled up her ass, did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Alice's eyes snapped to her's. "It's not you...It's just Rose has trouble getting along with new people. As for the risk thing, we don't hang out with people outside of our family often, she's just very protective of us. Not all people are very kind to us if that makes sense."Alice sends Sam a small smile, not wanting to lie to her, but not able to tell the full truth.

Just give her a few weeks you'll grow on her. I Promise."

Sam nodded hesitantly but slightly raised a brow at the look in Alice's eye. It was a look of confidence, too much confidence. Not wanting to think much of it Sam changes the subject. "So uh, do you guys not like school food or something?"

"Or something." Emmett answered before quickly coming up with an excuse when Edward sends a glare his way for being so vague. "We have a special diet so we don't eat school food."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense I guess."

The rest of lunch passed quickly as Sam talked to all of the Cullen siblings, slowly getting to know them all. Most of the conversations were spent talking to Emmett and Alice. Jasper added to the conversation every once and a while but for the most part he and Edward for the most part stayed silent.

Once the bell rang Sam, and the rest of the Cullen's stood. "See ya later short stuff!" Emmett called down at Sam before turning and walking away. Sam chuckled and turned to walk away but before she left Alice gracefully glided over to say her goodbyes as well. "Bye Sam, See you later okay?"

Sam smiled softly at the pixie like girl. "I'll see you after class." Both girls smiled before turning away and heading to their classes.

XX

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Sam had enjoyed the rest of the classes she had with the Cullen's and even the ones she didn't. Turns out Sam even had another class with Bella besides Gym, English. Out of all the classes she had that day, English was her weirdest one. Sam had already been sitting at her desk which to her enjoyment was beside Emmett, who had been assigned as her partner for the rest of the year. Not that she had any complaints about that. The part that got weird was when Bella entered the classroom.

Sam had noticed that when her new friend sat down beside her partner Edward,her other new friend he very visibly did not like her. With a raised brow she had texted Bella, asking what his problem was. The girl had only responded saying that she didn't know and would talk to Sam about it after school. After sending a quick okay Sam went on for the rest of her day.

When the bell rang for the final time that day Sam quickly made her way to the parking lot of the school. Reaching her hand towards her back pocket, Sam grabbed her phone before sending a quick text to Bella, asking the girl where she was.

When Sam didn't get a response, she decided to just wait for Bella at her truck since she was her ride home. Looking around the parking lot it took Sam a second to spot the beaten and rusted red truck. Once the girl's eyes locked onto the rusty truck she started making her way across the parking lot towards it.

"Sam!"

The happy chirp of her name called Sam's attention towards it when she was halfway to her destination.

Turning to face the voice, Sam already knew who had called her before she laid her eyes on her. There weren't very many females in her school who sounded like Alice after all.

"Hey Al!" Sam say's, turning on her heel and making her way over to the shorter female. Alice, and Jasper were standing next to a jeep. Sam noticed that none of the other Cullen siblings were anywhere near the jeep yet.

"How was the rest of your first day?" Jasper was the first to ask, chuckling lowley when Alice smacks his arm. It was clear that she wanted to be the one to ask.

Sam chuckles before moving her arm behind her head to rub her neck. " It was good actually. I can't wait to get home though, I'm so fucking hungry."

Alice let out a small giggle before her eyes widened. "Sam! We should exchange phone numbers so we can talk out of school!"

Grinning Sam lifts up her phone, waving it playfully before unlocking it to prepare for their exchange. "Good idea Al. Jasper don't think you're getting out of this, you're my friend now too, so whip out that phone."

Jasper only chuckled in response and did as he was told. Once Alice and Sam were finished Jasper and Sam gave the other their numbers as well.

"Giving out your number, huh?"

Sam turned behind her to see Emmett's smug grin staring down at her. "Why don't ya slide your number into my phone too?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Wow Em, how smooth." she chuckles up at the brute she had befriended throughout the day.

"That's not the only thing about me that's smooth." Emmett says jokingly.

"Emmett you're so disgusting" Came Rosalie's disgusted snarl, as the blonde made her way around the boy. Trying to get around them all so that she could get into the car.

"Learn how to take a joke Rose." Emmett says turning to the blonde as she makes her way to the passenger seat before opening the door, getting in, and slamming the door shut.

With a sigh Emmett turns back Sam, and gives her an apologetic smile, having already forgotten about getting her number.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, Sam looks down to see a text from Bella appear on her screen. 'Almost to the truck now, sorry for the late reply. I see you.'

Looking up from her phone Sam sees Bella give her a soft smile. Sam waves in return before turning back to the Cullen's. "Well my rides here, I'll See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah! You can sit with us at lunch again." Emmett offers.

"Yeah! We'll see you tomorrow! Bye Sam!" Alice was next to tell the girl goodbye, and Jasper was last to send the girl a small smile and a nod.

Turning from the three Sam heads to Bella's truck before opening the door and hopping in. As Sam got situated and Bella started to pull out of her parking spot Sam watched out the window as the Cullen's vehicle pulled out behind them.

With a raised eyebrow, Sam wondered what had happened to Edward, who she had seen arrive with them in the same car that morning.

The silence that had rung through the loud truck when Sam opened her mouth first. "So wanna explain what happened in English with Eddiekins?" Sam stifled a chuckle at her joke of a nickname. Bella cocked a brow at her before sighing. "Do I smell?"

"What?"

Huffing, she asked again. "Do I smell?"

With a confused look Sam leaned over and sniffed her friend a bit. "You smell like lavender, why, what does that have to do with Edward?"

"When I sat next to him he gave me this look. You know, like the look you get when you smell something rancid, I think he thinks I stink?" Bella whined slightly.

"He wouldn't stop glaring at me the entire class, then after class I walked by the office and saw him trying to get out of English. I don't know what I did to him but he's a jerk!"

Sam frowned seeing her girl starting to get upset. "First of all, you smell great Bell's, and second I don't know what crawled up his ass. At lunch he seemed like a chill guy, but I'm not gonna let him be a dick to you! I'll see what the hell his deal is tomorrow." She paused before an idea sparked in her head. "I can always just text Alice and ask her what his deal is."

"Don't! It's fine, maybe It'll be better tomorrow..Speaking of the rest of the Cullen's Everyone was so surprised that you managed to make friends with them, Also I can't believe you snapped at Jessica!"

"It's not my fault she was being bitchy, just 'cause none of them want her! She shouldn't have been so rude. You can't tell me she didn't deserve it Bell's."

Bella rolled her eyes before sighing in agreement. "Yeah.."

It was silent for another few moments before Bella spoke up again. "I heard a lot of gossip about how you and the bigger Cullen, Emmett I think? Were seen together a lot today." A small smirk appears on Bella's face as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at the girl beside her.

"Really Bella? We just met today, we're just friends."

The pale girl only chuckled in response.

"You know being in a small towns weird, gossip spreads like fucking wild fire!" Sam points out, and Bella only nods in agreement. "Yeah it's really crazy how fast gossip spreads in this town, especially in school."

After a few more random conversations about their day, it wasn't long before Bella was parking her busted truck in the driveway of her and Charlie's home. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Bella grabs her stuff before getting out of the truck, Sam doing the same.

"Are we still on for a friends marathon?"

"Hell yeah."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking as Sam and Bella watched Friends, and exchanged conversations about their lives. The two girls were slowly starting to become close to each other.

By the time Sam managed to pull herself away from her new friend and finally go home it was roughly around six o'clock. As she bid her friend goodbye and started making her way two blocks down to her house her stomach started to rumble.

"Ugh, shit I'm so hungry.." She whined as she walked up to her front door. Grabbing her keys the girl unlocked the door before stepping inside and relocking the front door.

The next hour consisted of Sam making herself dinner, as her mother Annabelle was upstairs asleep. Sam had decided to make a simple meal, spaghetti. It took her a little while to get everything finished but once she did, she made a noise of delight. Sam loved spaghetti and it had been a while since she last had a chance to eat some.

Once she was done cooking, Sam cleaned up the kitchen, and put away the leftovers in the fridge for her mother. Grabbing her plate which had been cooling, Sam turns out the kitchen light and starts making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once the olive colored girl was situated in her room sitting on her bed with her dinner in her lap, and Supernatural playing on the tv she sighed in content before starting to devour her meal.

Once Sam had finished her food she quickly went downstairs to clean in and put it away.

As Sam walked back up the stairs she huffed. The house was so silent. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, but it wasn't something that she liked. When she lived in Florida, the town she had lived in before, had been quite lively, and slightly loud. It wasn't a super loud place to be but it was nowhere as quiet as the small town of Forks was. Sam knew that she would eventually get used to the quietness of the town but for now it bothered her.

Making it back to her room, Sam shuts her door before throwing herself onto her mattress. Faintly paying attention to the tv in front of her, Sam begins to ponder the day's events. She had already made a good amount of friends, friends that she really liked. She very much liked Bella, and could tell that by the end of the year the two would be thick as thieves. Bella was already becoming Sam's best friend.

When Sam's mind slowly drifted towards the Cullen family her brows furrowed. She liked them of course, in fact she really enjoyed their company and hoped that she would be able to become really good friends with all of them, with the exception of Rosalie who very clearly hated her guts.

Thinking about each of the siblings, Sam smiled. Alice and herself were going to become best friends very quickly, she liked the girl's positivity and never ending energy, not to mention the pixie was just adorable. Thinking about Alice led her to thinking about Jasper who seemed like a very polite male. In her eyes, Sam could tell there was more to him than what meets the eye, and hoped that she'd be able to get closer to the blond boy. Seeing as Alice and Jasper we're attached at the hip Sam knew there was no way to become friends with one of them without the other. Not that she minded after all, they were very nice and not to mention the two together as a couple was just adorable!

Not even giving Rosalie a second thought, Sam skipped on to the next Cullen, Edward. She frowned, the guy was very quiet even a bit broody but she wasn't expecting him to be the asshole like he had turned out. Sam hoped he had a good reason for how he had acted towards Bella, and would pull the stick out of his ass and apologize to her friend. After that incident Sam wasn't sure that she liked the bronze haired male anymore, he was an asshole to her friend after all and that was something she had no intentions of tolerating or allowing to happen. As much as she wanted to like the guy Sam knew that if he pulled more shit with Bell's, Sam was certainly going to protect her friend, even if that meant ruining her new friendship with the Cullen's. She wondered if she should say something about it to Edward the next time she saw him at school.

Finally thoughts of Emmett started to surface in her mind. Sam sighed softly. He seemed like a really great guy, and Sam really enjoyed hanging out with him. He was nice, funny, charming..and something was pulling her towards him. Like she was drawn to him. Whenever they hung out throughout the day she had a lot of fun with him and though she had never admitted it aloud being away from him felt odd. Like when she was with him she felt whole, but when she was away a piece of her was gone.

A sound of shock emits from Sam and she furiously shakes her head. She had never felt this was about anyone, it was very strange to her that she even felt like this.

"God! It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"

Sam could feel the heat beginning to spread in her cheeks, and knew that if she looked into a mirror she'd be blushing.

"You've known this guy for one day, Jesus Sam get a grip! You're almost 18, not some 14 year old kid who's desperate for a relationship.." Scolding herself Sam sighs and tries to get the thought of Emmett Cullen out of her head.

But speak of the devil and he'll appear right?

Not even moments later Sam heard the sound of her phone notification sound not once, but twice. Looking around for her phone She found it on the floor where it had apparently fallen. After leaning down and grabbing it Sam pulls herself back up into a sitting position before unlocking her phone. She had two messages, one from Alice and the other from an unknown number. She opened Alice's message first.

'I gave Emmett your number, hope you don't mind. He wouldn't stop bugging me about it.'

Sam quickly sent back a response. 'Lol. it's okay, thanks for the heads up.'

Sam chuckled when Alice sent a thumbs up in return.

Backing out of the conversation, Sam opened the message from the unknown number, although it wasn't an unknown number anymore. Now she knew it was just Emmett.

'What's up shortstuff?'

Sam wasn't even fazed by the nicknames at this point. She was already getting used to them as she knew he was never going to stop. Smiling instead Sam starts to type her response.

'Not much ya damn bear'

"Is that seriously what I Just decided to text back?" Sam groans before face palming at her own idiocy. Her notification went off a few moments later and Sam quickly looked at his response.

'Lol I'm way stronger than a bear.'

Sam chuckles and rolls her eyes. 'Haha I'm sure you are Em...so uh what do ya want?'

His response was quick. 'Wow I can't wanna talk to my new friend?' Before Sam could respond he sent her another text. 'Anyway are you busy right now?'

Sam cocked an eyebrow but slowly texted back. 'No why?'

'Cause you've been here for like two days. You had a chance to check out the town and stuff yet?'

Sam grinned seeing where this is going. 'No, you offering to show me around?'

'That's exactly what I'm doing...So wanna hang?'

Sam looks at the clock on her desk. "7:30" she reads. "Mom gets up for work at 10:30… I could leave her a note in case i'm not back before then." she grins about to send him her reply but curses. "Shit, I can't take the car then in case she gets called in early...fuck."

With a frown Sam texts Emmett back. 'I'd be down, but I don't have a ride. My mom needs the car..'

'Then it's a good thing I've got my own ride now isn't it.'

Sam rolls her eyes; she could practically hear his cocky voice.

'Yeah I guess it is lol.' Sam then quickly sends him her address.

'I'll be there in 15.'

Sending Emmett a thumbs up, Sam gets up and starts to make herself look presentable. She wore the same clothes she had worn to school, but grabbed a jacket to throw over her outfit should it get cold. Sam then fixes her hair to look like less of a frizzy bird's nest before deciding she was content with how she appeared. Walking around her room Sam made sure to gather her house keys, wallet and phone. Once she was done with that She searched for one of her notebooks so that she could write her mother a note should she wake up early.

'Mom, in case you wake up and i'm not here, I'm going out to explore the town with my new friend Emmett. Yes he's a boy, no it's not a date so don't freak out. I've got my phone on me so you can call me if you need me. Dinners in the fridge. Love you.

-Sam '

After finishing writing her letter, Sam quietly slips into her mother's room and leaves the notepad on the nightstand beside her mother's bed. Smiling at her mom Sam makes her way back out of the bedroom before silently shutting the door.

Sam's next few minutes were spent trying to make sure she didn't need anything else.

Once she was finished with that her phone conveniently went off in her pocket. Grabbing it, she reads over the message that flashes up on her screen. She grins, Emmett's outside.

XX

"I can't believe you're all just fine with risking the exposure of our family. First Emmett, and now Edward?!"

Emmett's fists tightened in agitation around the steering wheel as he listened to Rosalie through a tantrum beside him. Trying to not say anything to her he begins to back his jeep out of the parking spot it sat in. Once he managed to back the car up far enough, he turned it to the right. Starting to drive Emmett noticed he was behind Bella's truck. He could both see and hear the two girls conversing through the back window of the truck.

"Will you just let it go Rosalie! I've already told you everything's going to be fine. I've seen it!"

"No Alice, maybe you've forgotten but sometimes the things you see change!" Rose snarls from the front seat; whipping her head around to glare at the short haired girl sitting in the back beside Jasper, who glares at Rose in return. He certainly didn't like how his 'twin' was talking to his mate.

Jasper could feel the agitation from them all spiking the more Rose went on, his own irritation not helping. It was slowly starting to become overwhelming.

Alice frowned, turning to see her mate was uncomfortable. "You're being unreasonable Rose! Yes it could be a slight risk but from what I've seen it's not going to be a problem. Yes, Bella being Edwards blood singer is a bit worrying, but he's doing just fine. And whether you like it or not she's going to become a part of our family one day!"

All three other vampires' eyes widened at the sudden information.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie roars about to go on another tirade.

At this point Jasper had, had enough of the blonde temper tantrum and started to force waves of calm to over power her rage. Not only were here emotions overpowering his own, but it was pissing him off how she was acting about the entire situation.

Rosalie's glare softens but is still visible as it shifts over to Jasper. "Stop." she ordered angrily.

"I'll stop when you stop acting like a child."

Rosalie snarls again and turns her head towards Emmett. "And you with your little human pet! That is if she is even human, since none of us can smell her blood. She might be even more of a danger to us. We don't even know what she is! You being drawn to her is only going to turn out to be a problem!"

Emmett who had long since drove out of the parking lot was speeding the jeep down the road now. Thankfully they were almost home, he didn't know how much more he could take of Rosalie right now. As much as he loved the blonde, she was really getting on his nerves today.

Having had enough, Emmett turns and glares at her. "First, she's not a pet. She's my friend. And second, if she isn't human, she doesn't act like it, and if she knew about us she doesn't act like that either. Edward heard her thoughts throughout the day and never once heard anything from her so will you just let it go!"

Rose's eyes widen when he starts to raise his voice at her and she finally shuts up, having been startled by the brute snapping at her. Emmett very rarely snapped at her.

"You don't have to worry about Sam, Rose." Alice speaks up again, she had just finished having a vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asks quizzically from beside her.

"I know why her scent doesn't bother us."

Emmett looks at Alice from the rear window mirror, but the small girl suddenly looked both happy and determined.

Alice could tell them wanted her to explain and tilted her head slightly with a small smile. "I'll explain when we all get home, It's easier if I can just explain to everyone at once." That was the last time any of them spoke before they arrived at their home.

Once his jeep was parked in front of their house and everyone was out of it Emmett walked up the stairs to the front door of his house before he opened it and entered. 2 out of 4 of his siblings entered behind him, as Rosalie was the first to storm out of the jeep and into the house before slamming the front door shut.

As he walked further into the house Emmett could hear Edward getting back from his hunt. All of the Cullen children were home, now they just had to wait on their parents.

XX

It wasn't long before Esme got home, who had apparently been shopping to keep up appearances. Carlisle was the last to show, having gotten home a few hours later when he came home from the hospital. Once they were all home and situated in the living room Edward explained what happened with him to their adoptive parents who frowned knowing that Edward being around his blood singer could be a problem.

In the end they had decided to have Edward go stay with their cousins in Alaska for a week so that he could recoup and come back when he was ready to be around Bella again.

Emmett listened as Alice, and Rose made their input known on how they feel about Edward's situation. Alice putting her full trust into Edward, and trying to explain that everything would turn out fine, and Rose claiming how dangerous it is and that they should just kill the Swan girl.

Truthfully Emmett didn't pay much attention to the whole Edward, Bella situation. He was either going to kill the girl or he wasn't, It was that simple.

He only started to pay attention when both his name and Sam's were brought up. Now It was his turn to explain what happened to his parents.

"We were waiting for the first bell to ring.." He started off his retelling of what happened. "The second new girl, Sam came up to us askin' for directions and I offered to take her to the office. When she first came up to us I noticed that I didn't have the urge to drink her dry." Emmett stops to chuckle for a second when Esme scolds him for his crudeness.

"None of us felt that way, it's like none of us could smell her blood. She smelled like apples! It was very calming actually..to be able to be around a human and not have to stop yourself from killing them."

Esme and Carlisle both looked at Alice who had interrupted Emmett in her excitement. They both looked at all their children. "You couldn't smell her blood?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Edward spoke up. "All you could smell was the scent of apples, she's very much human. I could hear her heart pumping but I had no want or need to kill her."

Carlisle looked puzzled. "And you all are sure that she's a human?"

"At the very least she didn't have any thoughts about anything non-human."

"Trust me she is."

Esme smiled but raised her eyebrow at the tiny seer. "Then why does her blood not bother us, you said you know why?"

"I had a vision while we were in the jeep, there's a necklace that Sam wears everyday. She never takes it off. I don't know why….My vision, what I saw was her necklace tearing when she got into a fight with a girl named Jessica. When the necklace tore I could suddenly smell her, her blood. The necklace is somehow what's stopping us from smelling her blood."

When Alice finished her explanation the Cullen family watched her with disbelief.

"A necklace that stops vampires from smelling them? I've never heard of anything like it.." Carlisle mumbles to himself in curiosity. "I wonder if she's aware of it?"

Remembering that Emmett had yet to finish explaining Esme turned to him. "Was there anything else you wanted to add?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "For some reason I feel drawn to her?" He did his best to explain, and Emmett knew if he were still human he'd likely be blushing.

A bit confused Esme motions for him to explain.

"Like something in me wants to be around her, and when I'm not around her I feel off? It's like something's missing.."

"What if your mates? That sounds like how it is for myself and Alice." Jasper who hadn't spoken the entire meeting, let them know what he was thinking.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"Language!" Esme scolded happily with a grin, joyful to know that her child had finally found the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his days.

"Awww, I was kinda hoping you'd figure that out on your own and not have to be told!" Alice pouted from beside her mate who chuckled at her actions. "Sorry darlin."

Carlisle looked at Alice. "So you already knew they were mates?"

Alice nods. "I've been having visions of Sam for a few weeks, It just took me a bit to figure out why we couldn't smell her."

Emmett sat in his seat thinking about the whole situation. Confused on what to do with the information he turned to his parents. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do Emmett?" Esme countered.

The boy thinks for a moment. "Hey Al-"

"873-452-796"

Emmetts booming laugh fills the living room. "I didn't even get to ask!"

"I know." Alice grins at the brute.

Esme and Carlisle chuckle at their daughter's antics for a few seconds before Carlisle speaks again. "Just to clarify Alice, your saying that neither of these girls are going to endanger us?"

"From all of my visions, no. They are not a danger to us. Edward isn't going to kill Bella, and Sam isn't going to cause any trouble."

"That's good, I can't wait to meet them." Esme smiles happily.

Edward frowns at that. "Why would you ever meet Bella, I'm going to stay away from her."

"Not according to Alice." Rose scoffs, and Edward looks at her in confusion. "Alice thinks they're both going to become part of the family."

Edward glares at Alice. "That's not happening. I cant even be around her without wanting to kill her!"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Who's the one who can see the future here? Of course she's going to become part of the family, because no matter how hard you fight Edward you're going to fall in love with her. Both of them are going to be my sisters one day and I can't wait!"

Edward growls. "I refuse to love her!" Edward shoots up from his seat and rushes out of the house.

Emmett crosses his arms with a huff at Edwards' reaction. He didn't get why his brother was making it such a big deal. Alice was so sure that Bella was going to live, so couldn't Edward just try to get over it and deal with it instead of storming off.

Carlisle rubs a hand over his face before sighing. He stands and looks at Alice once more. "I truly hope you're right about nothing going wrong...I'm going to go talk to Edward and get him ready to go to Alaska." With that Carlisle turned and left to go follow Edward. Once Carlisle left the rest of the Cullen's began to disperse.

Soon after the meeting Emmett found himself sitting in his room sitting on the couch he has in his room. Emmett was described as a goofy, cocky, loud kinda guy, who rarely got serious But as he sat on his couch thinking about Sam he was silent, serious, and slightly nervous. With so many what-if's running through his mind Emmett sighed before letting his body slowly slide down the couch, until his hips were completely off the couch and his legs splayed across the ground, His head leaning against the back of the couch as he fumbled with the phone in his hand.

Bringing his phone up to his face he turns it on and looks at the time. A grin spreads across his face as an idea surfaces in his thoughts. "She's been here for about 2 days, I wonder if she's had time to explore the town yet.."

Quickly sitting up, the grinning brute turns on his phone before sending a text to the number Alice had told them earlier.

'What's up shortstuff.'

"I told her I gave you her number!" Alice called from somewhere in the house knowing her brother would hear her.

"Thanks Al!" He called back.

"Your welcome!" Emmett could practically hear her grinning, Emmett enjoyed knowing that Alice liked his mate so much, and from what he saw of their interactions apparently Jasper liked the girl too. Emmett was glad to know at least 2 of his siblings liked her.

His phone went off.

'Not much ya damn bear.'

Emmett smirked at the nickname; he certainly didn't mind it, and he liked that she was coming up with nicknames for him other than Em. Not that he minded being called Em.

After a few quick texts back and forth the vampire decides to go for it and asks if she wants to hang out. When she finally tells him yes and gives him her address the boy jumps from his seat in joy.

Sending her a text to tell her he'll be there in 15 minutes Emmett starts making his way down to the first floor of their home. Grabbing his keys, Emmett's almost out the door until Esme stops him.

"Where are you off too?" she questions craning her neck to look at him from the position she was sitting in on their living room couch. "And what's got you so excited?"

Emmett pauses to look at her before sheepishly rubbing the running a hand through his curly hair. "Sam, my mate? She's been in town for two days and has yet to actually go anywhere besides her house and school. So I was gonna show her around a bit."

Esme grins. "That's a nice idea! Make sure not to get that girl in too much trouble okay?" Esme playfully winks at her son with a chuckle.

"Me, trouble?" Emmett feigns offence. "I would never." He winks at his mother before turning back to the door and opening it. "I'll be back later mom."

"Bye Em, Have fun!"

"I will."

Emmett steps out of the door before shutting it behind him. With his keys in hand he begins making a bee-line for his Jeep. Once he got in and started up the engine, Emmett began to make his way to Sam's address.

It didn't take him very long to get there, it helped that everyone in his family was a speed demon. They couldn't help that they all loved to drive fast. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that they were the fastest thing on earth, so traveling slow sucked.

It wasn't long before Emmett made it to Sam's house. Pulling up the driveway next to what he assumed was Sam's mother's car, he put his jeep in park. Reaching for his phone He sends a message to Sam telling her he's outside.

Emmett heard her front door open before he saw it, then he watched her come out, a smile lit up his face. He was happy and a bit excited to see her again. Emmett's eyes trailed the much shorter female as she locked her front door before making her way over to the passenger side of his jeep.

Emmett quickly unlocked the door's so that she could get in and he watched as she pulled open the door.

"Hey there smallfry!"


	3. 03

"Hey there smallfry!" Came Emmett's joyful cry as Sam opened the passenger door to his large Jeep.

"Hi Em." She paused and took a second to look at the Jeep. "Jesus this thing is fucking huge…"

Sam smiled lightly when the boy started laughing at her. "You need any help?" He raised a brow at her, attempting to stop laughing. Sam huffed at him and grabbed a hold of the railing on the side of the door to start pulling herself up. "No, I got it." Slowly Sam pulled herself up into the car before sitting herself down in the passenger seat.

"You're just a little monkey, aren't ya?"

Sam smirked at Emmett, who was snickering at her. "Hell yeah I am, you know how much trouble I used to get in for climbing up to places I shouldn't have been in? ….Used too, never mind I got yelled at for climbing on the roof yesterday." Sam's face lit up as she laughed at the memory of her mother yelling at her to get off of the roof.

Emmett's head tilted slightly in curiosity as he looked at the smaller girl in shock. "You did what yesterday?"

Sam's smirk turns into a much larger grin as she began to explain. "So when we got into town yesterday, our van was supposed to be here before us and it wasn't. So the house was locked 'cause my mom forgot she left the keys in the u-haul on accident. While my mom was bitching about the truck I saw what's now my bedroom window was kinda opened, so I climbed up, got in and unlocked the door from the inside."

Sam watched Emmett shake his head at her with disbelief.

"You're just gonna be a handful aren't ya? Being in places you shouldn't be?"

"If we're gonna be friends? Bet your ass I am."

"Then life just got so much more fun."

Sam couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto her lips at his comment. She felt a wave of happiness pass over her knowing that he wanted their friendship just as much as she did. Knowing that he wanted her by his side...as friends of course.

She didn't know why it was affecting her so much...him wanting to be friends with her. Or even why she just felt so happy around him, so serene. With the slight shake of her Sam forced herself to stop thinking about it, not wanting to ponder over the topic too much. She watches as Emmett starts reversing the jeep before starting to drive down the road.

She didn't have to know he planned on the two of them doing, to know that she was going to have a great night.

"So what are we up too?"

"To be honest I've got no clue..I didn't exactly come up with a plan." Emmett winced sheepishly, finally realising that he actually had no clue what he and his tiny mate were going to be up too..The vampire did a double take at his own thoughts. His tiny mate. He liked the thought of that.

Sam raised a brow from beside him before chuckling. "Alright then, guess we'll just see where the wind takes us."

"There isn't much to do in forks..Maybe next time we can go up and hang out in Port Angeles, They've got a ton of crap to do up there."

"Next time huh?" Sam giggled. "I like the sound of that mountain man."

Emmett's face contorted into a weird, confused one, glancing over at her he raised one of his eyebrows at her. "Mountain man?"

The brunette just shrugged at him in response. "Nicknames aren't exactly my forte"

XX

It wasn't long before they were cruising through the town of forks, Sam watching out the window as they passed buildings and shops. It was good that she was finally getting to explore the town. Then she would know where to go should she need something.

Looking up at the sky a soft smile crossed her face. While it was by no means dark out the shy was beginning to turn into hues of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful.

"What's got you smiling over there?" Emmett asks, looking for a place to park.

"The sky, It's gorgeous Isn't it?"

Finally finding a spot to park on the side of the road Emmett begins to pull the car into said parking space. "Yeah..It's alright I guess."

Once he's parked Sam opens the door to get out. "You don't think sunsets are beautiful?" She asks, shutting the door to the jeep before coming around it to stand beside the larger boy on the sidewalk.

"It's not that I don't like them, I've just stopped caring for them. There's only so many times you can watch the sun set and still care about it." Emmett looked down at the girl who looked at him oddly.

"Too many times?" She could already feel the sarcasm about to crawl up out of her throat. "You act as if you've seen a lifetime full of sunsets, your what? 18? Not 105"

Emmett snickers slightly, the irony of the situation was funny to him. He might not have been 105, but he was technically 87.

Rolling her eyes Sam turns her head and starts looking around, she knew forks was a small town so she wasn't surprised to see that the stores she could see were primarily grouped together and lined against the sidewalks.

"We'll have to remember where we parked the Jeep for when we decide to leave." Emmett says, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. "Like I said earlier there Isn't really much to do here besides stroll around the town and go inside a few shops. I heard they used to have a bowling alley, I'm not sure what happened to it."

"That's a damn shame, I used to love going bowling. Haven't done it for a while though, It would have been fun to go bowling again."

Sam looks through the shop windows as they walk past them, noticing the one they were passing was a dress shop, she raises a brow. "That'll be nice if I decide to go to any dances." she mutters to herself before turning towards Emmett.

Sam's Mouth contorts into a large hopeful grin as she looks up at her friend. "Hey, do they have candy stores here?"

"Uh, yeah there's one across the street a few blocks down." He says pointing across the street to the store he was talking about.

"You've got a sweet tooth huh?"

"Hell yeah I do, I really hope they've got some good candy!" Hope and excitement fills the girl as she begins bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright then!" Came Emmetts joyful laugh as he watched the happy brunette. Seeing Sam happy beside him filled Emmett with excitement and happiness of his own. "Let's go over there then."

After making sure no cars were coming the two made their way across the street and down the road a few blocks to where the candy shop stood, thankfully it was still open.

Walking up to the door Sam went to grab the handle to open the door but Emmett beat her to it, instead opening the door so that she could head inside first. Smiling, she sent a quick thanks towards him before entering the shop.

Looking around in awe, Sam couldn't the happy childlike grin spreading across her face. The shop wasn't big or flashy by any means but it was filled with all kinds of different candy, and Sam has a serious sweet tooth.

As Emmett watched his mate fill up with joy he couldn't help the contagousness of her happiness filling him as well. Seeing her so happy made him happy as well.

Grabbing a bag to fill with candy, Sam slowly yet energetically began to make her way around the candy shop, filling her bag with all types of her favorite candy. Jolly ranchers, twizzlers, gum drops, sour gummy worms, warheads and more. All while Emmett followed her around the small shop.

"We'll I can clearly see you like candy, but what else do you like? Tell me more about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?" Sam peered up into Emmett's curious eyes as she filled her bag with several different candies.

Emmett shrugged, his eyes glancing down at her as she put more candy into her already almost filled bag, The vampire put his hands into his jacket pockets. "Anything."

Sam shrugs, trying to think about what to tell him about herself. " I like to read, listen to music, ya know regular shit...My favorite colors Burgundy, And back home I used to be part of a junior MMA gym."

"You, a MMA fighter? But you're so small!"

Sam raised a brow at the boy. "Just cause I'm small doesn't mean I wont kick your ass." she points at him with a grin at her face. "I'll take you down Em."

A boisterous laugh escaped Emmett, as he looked down at the fiery girl. "I'd love to see you try smallfry."

"Name a time and a place, I'll kick your ass Em!" She chuckled alongside him as she finished filling her bag with the candies she wanted. "C'mon let's go ring this up."

Walking up to the cashier who was an older man, possibly in his late 50's Sam put her bag of candy on the table.

"Good evening!" The man greeted them cheerfully, and both highschoolers greeted him just as happily. "That'll be $10.56 Ms." Sam reached for her wallet but by the time she had gotten the correct amount of cash out Emmett had already given the man his credit card.

Noticing this, Sam looked at Emmett with shock and confusion, who chuckled at the look on her face before shrugging. "My Familes got more money than we know what to do with. You're my friend plus you're new in town, let me treat ya a bit."

Frowning, Sam took her bag of candy, thanked the shop owner and walked out of the shop with Emmett. "I can pay you back!" she insisted, grabbing for the cash in her wallet.

Emmett shook his head and placed his hand on hers. "Seriously, you don't need to. Put your money away."

Sam was surprised by the touch of his freezing hands, before remembering he said he had a condition that made his body run entirely too cold. sighing in defeat as she slipped her wallet back into her pocket.

As the two continued to walk down the street the aura between them was calming. They walked in and out of different shops, not buying anything just looking around while they talked about things they like, or had in common. And just overall told each about themselves. Sam had learned that the boy loved playing video games, as well as playing baseball with his family. He told her about how he always liked to play fight with his brothers, and how he could take down Edward, but most of the time Jasper won when they 'fought'

Sam also learned about his parents. Carlisle who was a doctor at the local hospital, and Esme who worked in architecture to build and design homes, and apparently Esme had even built their own home. It made sense as to why the Cullen family had so much money. One parent was a famous doctor, and the other a famous home builder.

Sam had no problem telling Emmett about herself, oddly she enjoyed it, it calmed her telling him about herself. And when Emmett told her about himself and his family she had enjoyed that too. She liked listening to his likes and dislikes, and liked hearing about his family.

When Sam talked about herself, Emmett happened to listen just as intently. He too liked hearing about his mate. He wanted to learn about her, her dislikes and her likes. He wanted to know about her family, and how she grew up. He truthfully wanted to know as much about her as she was willing to tell.

The current conversation was about why each of their families had decided to move to the small, cold, and wet town of forks.

"Before we came down here we were up in Alaska." Emmett had started, trying to remember the cover story his family had come up with in case someone ever asked why they moved. It's not like he could explain to them that his entire family was a coven of vampires who didn't age so could only stay in a singular place for a few years before people started to notice.

"Carlisle, and Esme had been getting tired of living in such a cold place. Me and mom honestly hate the cold."

"Makes sense, you're cold enough with your condition. I'm sure living in Alaska was shit."

Emmett had nodded in agreement before continuing. "Yeah so everyone was already wanting to move, so when Carslile had gotten a request to move down here and work at the hospital they kind of jumped at it."

"Honestly I would have too. I'm a Florida girl. It's hard enough getting used to Washington, let alone thinking about living in alaska."

A chuckle escaped Emmett before he reached down to grab the vibrating phone that was in his pocket. 'The stars are coming out, take her to a good spot to see them. She loves watching sunsets/ sunrises. And She especially loves watching the stars at night..'

Emmett grinned, sometimes Alice having future visions was amazing, unless she was cheating at games, that irritated him. Sending his sister a quick thanks, he turns to the girl beside him who was looking around and taking in the scenery of the small town.

"Hey Shortstuff?"

"Hm?"

"Let's head back to the car."

"Oh? You ready to head home?"

"Nope."

Sam looked up at Emmett with a curious glare in her eyes. "Where are we heading to then?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head, his fingers raking through his hair as the grin on his face grew wider. "You said earlier you liked to look at the sky. And since the stars are out, figured you might wanna go stargazing? And I just happen to know a good spot."

As Sam looked up at the boy beside her, she began to feel happiness overwhelm her. They had already been hanging out for quite a while, but now he wanted to spend even more time with her. For a moment Sam paused, unsure of her feelings. Sam had never been so emotional around a boy. She'd always made more friends with guys than girls, but to feel so connected to a singular boy after only knowing them for a day and not just in a friendly way?

She wasn't quite sure if the feelings quickly progressing inside her for Emmett were a good thing… and yet at the same time she wasn't sure if they were a bad thing either. She didn't want it to stop, but she also did. The girl was at war with herself. While her head told her not to let herself get drug so deeply into a boy she's only known for a few hours , her heart was screaming at her to see if her feelings progressed, to see if eventually he would feel the same way, to see where her heart would lead her.

Shaking her head of her thoughts once more, a glorious grin plastered itself onto Sam's face as she nodded at Emmett. "Sure I'd love too!" Sam paused for another second before a realization dawned on her.

"Oh wait! My mom should be getting up to go to work soon.. If we're gonna stay out later, let me text her and let her know."

"That's probably a good idea." Emmett laughed before continuing. "Don't want your mom thinking I kidnapped you or something."

"I can already imagine it now, newspaper headline: Angry short woman goes on a rampage to find her kidnapped daughter, wreaks havoc on the whole town."

Emmett laughs louder, leaning down to rub Sam's head, successfully messing up her hair. "Watch my fucking hair Em!" Was the falsely angry response that emerged from said female, though she couldn't help but think his laughter was beautiful and majestic. Everytime the girl heard it she couldn't help the smile that would creep onto her face just from hearing his laugh; or the contagious laughter that would follow. His Happiness was truly contagious.

"Hurry up and Message your mom so we can go."

"Alright, alright stop nagging at me."

As the two joked around they had somehow managed to unconsciously make it back to Emmett's Jeep. Sam had even managed to quickly send her mother a text about the situation as she climbed into the large Jeep, Emmett making light fun of her as he watched her short frame climb into the Jeep.

Shutting the door behind her Sam buckled herself in. It wasn't soon after that, that her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. Leaning forward so that she could reach back Sam grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. Once Sam had it in her hand, she sat back and proceeded to turn on her phone.

As her phone lit up from her unlocking it, Sam saw the notification before she read the text. "Oh hey, My mom's up early."She told Emmett. "Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Lemme check."

'Alright, thanks for telling me. I trust you Samara, but if you decide to have more than a little fun, please make sure to use protection ;) Love you Sweetheart, have fun.'

A shocked noise escaped Sam's mouth as she read over the text. Sam could already feel her face heating up, and she was glad that it was dark out so Emmett would hopefully not notice.

"You Alright over there?" Came Emmetts curiosity, as he glanced over to see Sam furiously typing a response.

'Omg Mom! We just met!' was the text she sent, but the one she received… was not one we expected. 'Oh please, I said the same thing to my mother, 9 months later you arrived.'

"The things my mother says...Goddamn." Sam shook her head before chuckling. "And no, I'm not telling you what she said."

"Aww, Come on Shorty, I wanna know now!" Emmett whined as he began to pull the jeep out of it's parking lot. Then he looked over at Sam once more. "Tell me!" he whined again. Sam only looked at him and stuck her tongue out in response. "Nope!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Emmett turned his head back towards the road. It was silent for a few more moments before Sam broke the silence.

"So how far away is this 'great stargazing place' anyway and besides, I thought you didn't care for watching the sky."

"It's a few miles away from my house actually. Jasper and I found it a few months ago, we like to go hiking a lot."

It wasn't a total lie, Both he and Jasper liked to go hiking, but it certainly wasn't the way a human would hike, and he certainly couldn't tell the human beside him, Jasper and himself had found the spot one day after they had gone hunting and Emmett had killed off a bear to quench his thirst.

"And I never said I didn't like them, just get bored of looking at the sky all the time. I got my moments though, where I just sit somewhere and look up at the sky."

Sam nodded in agreement."It's calming to me..the sky that is. It's always changing, but for the most part it's always the same." As Sam leaned her head against the window to look up at the sky, she smiled softly. Watching the stars, watching the sun rise and fall was always something important to her, special even. It served as a comfort for her almost like a security blanket

For someone whose family had fallen apart, friendships torn and forgotten, the sky was something that never changed. It was the one thing that she could count on never truly changing. The sun rose and fell every day. The moon and the stars were there, even if sometimes they couldn't be seen, but they were always there, so many nights were spent staring up at the sky as tears cascaded down her cheeks, mourning the loss of things in her life, and trying to make the pain disappear.

"It's always been there ya' know? It's weird but knowing that won't change is nice…"

Emmet's face fell, the grin that had been on his face slowly turning into a small frown. He could hear the underlying sadness in her voice, Knowing his human was sad, made him want to cheer her up. He doubted she'd want to talk about it if he asked, they weren't that close to each other yet. So instead he opted for joking around instead.

"Wanna know something else that won't ever change? The waterfall at the spot we're going to."

At that Sam automatically perked up. "Waterfall?! That sounds fun! Maybe we can go again another day and go swimming while it's nice out?"

"I'd like that tiny."

XX

It took them about 30 minutes to get to their desired designation, and another 15 to walk up to the actual spot. When the two had walked through the trees into the clearing Sam had gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful!" As Sam looked around she took in the beauty of the clearing they stood in. Both she and Emmett were standing on a cliff. There was a river splitting through the middle of the cliff and falling down into a river, creating a majestic waterfall. The way the moonlight was cast down onto the water was mesmerizing and as Sam and Emmett walked over to the edge of the cliff Sam fell more and more in love with the spot.

Emmetts smile was wide and genuine as he watched his tiny human take in the area he had been eager to show her.. He was glad to know she loved the place, he would definitely have to bring her back as much as her heart desired.

Sam walked over to the edge of the cliff before happily sitting herself down at the edge of it. She was less than a foot away from the water flowing down the flow to the left of her, as she swung her legs over the edge of the cliff. "C'mon!" she called to Emmett wanting him to come sit beside her, and he did. The boy marched his way over to Sam before taking a seat down beside her. His longer legs also swinging over the edge of the cliff.

As Sam stared up at the sky her face was one of pure bliss and peace It truly mesmerized Emmett with how much the sky could make a singular person so happy.

"In all honesty I forgot today was going to be a full moon."

Emmett shrugged lightly. "I've never kept track of it if I'm honest...It does look nice out tonight though."

"Sorry Em, but I've gotta be honest, now that you've shown me this spot? I'm gonna come here all the time. It's amazing here, something you'd expect to be in a fairy tale or something. The way the moonlight reflects off the water, and the way the plant life almost glows under the moonlight? And this would be a great place to go cliff diving, I mean It looks like the water could be deep enough to dive into."

"You shoudn't come out here alone, there are creatures and predators out here that could hurt you." Emmett's tone was firm as he spoke which caused Sam to look over at him, she had yet to see the boy be anywhere near serious. And as much as she wanted to go against what he said she simply compiled in agreement before going back to stare down at the base of the waterfall where the water fell into a miniature lake that turned into a river once more as it flowed through the trees.

After a few seconds of silence, Emmett spoke again as he took in how Happy the place made her.

"You really like this place don't ya?" Emmett turned to face Sam, who turned to look back at him.

"I do, I've always loved being out in nature, sitting in the forest just taking in the scenery.… you know I already knew you were pale but the way the moonlights shines on you, you're straight up the color white!" Sam burst out laughing at the way he shined in the light. "You look like a ghost!"

Emmett's face contorted into a shocked yet amused one as he began to laugh alongside her. " A ghost?"

Sam only continued to laugh as she let herself fall back onto her back so she could stare up into the sky. It was a beautiful night, so many stars were out at the moment, and as she looked up at the stars Sam began to point out constellations to him.

Emmett listened intently as Sam's voices filled his ears, laying down beside her to stare up at the sky alongside the smaller girl. He couldn't help but make sure to pay extra attention to what she said in case the information would come in handy another day. He also just wanted to hear her talk, her voice was like a calm, and serene song washing over him in waves. He could hear the excitement in her voice as she spoke about the stars and constellations and hearing how happy talking about the stars made her, made him happy as well.

Turning his head to look at Sam, he took in the look on her face and as Emmett laid beside her he realized in that moment, that even though they had only known each other for a singular day, and even though they knew so little about each other Emmett would do anything for her, to protect her, to keep her by his side. Friend or hopefully otherwise. In all of his life, Emmett had never felt so at peace beside someone, especially since he became a vampire.

Now he knew a major part in these feelings progressing, and existing how they did was because of the mate bond that he and the tiny human beside him shared. Yet he didn't mind, because as Emmett continued to get to know Sam he could slowly feel his own true emotions drawing him to her, and these were not just because of their bond. While the bond certainly started off these feelings, a vampire mate bond would never force feelings on you that you didn't already feel, or were starting too even if it was only slightly. Meeting a mate for a vampire was like finding the other half of your soul, even if some vampires didn't believe they even had souls anymore. Finding your mate, was finding the other half of yourself and even if you had only known them for a few seconds they would become your whole world and you would do anything to protect them and keep them by your side.

As Emmett continued to conversate with Sam about the stars, he reveled in the fact that he was not like his adopted sibling Edward. In Emmett's eyes Edward was an idiot. He understood their situations were different, but no less he thought Edward was a coward for trying to run away from his mate. Yes Edwards' situation was a lot harder than most, but running away from the situation was not going to fix her. He was either going to kill Bella, or he wasn't, and that was that.

The difference between the two brothers' mates was clear, while Sam was simply Emmett's mate, Bella just happened to be Edwards bloodsinger which complicated things so much more that Emmett and Sam's situation. Emmett was immensely grateful for that though, the thought of thirsting over Sam's blood, and constantly fighting the will to drink her dry like a juice pouch disturbed him. And he was so elated that he didn't feel that way towards his mate, though one thing stood out in his mind. Alice had stated a few hours earlier that the only reason Sam's scent didn't affect any of them was because of the necklace that laid around Sam's neck. And that if it came off they would smell her just like they smelled any other human. This made Emmett slightly wairy, how is it that a simple necklace could stop vampires from being attracted to your blood. It made no sense and confused Emmett. But on a brighter side he was happy that Sam had it.

"Hey shortcake."

Sam only hummed in response to let him know she was acknowledging him.

"I'm curious, where did ya get that necklace?"

Sam turned to look at him in curiosity, her hand rising up to fiddle with the necklace around her neck. Said necklace was a rope necklace, with a large circular pendant that fell in the middle of the rope.

"My mom gave it to me when I was younger. I honestly never take it off." she chuckled quietly. "It's weird but I've always been attached to it, why?"

"Was just curious, that's all." Sam's response did not answer any of the questions Emmett had in the slightest, but he decided to brush off the subject for the time being and think on it again later.

Sitting up, Sam brushed the grass off her back before reaching for her phone once more. "Oh wow it's nearly midnight!" Sam exclaimed looking at the clock on her phone as she turned it on. It was already 11:41. Much to Sam's dismay it was becoming apparent that she would have to go home soon.

"My mom should already be at work...have we really been here for almost an hour?"

"Time goes by when you're having fun." Emmett joked beside her before speaking again. "I should get you home, don't wanna keep ya out too late, we do have school tomorrow."

"That's true, I just wish we didn't have to leave so soon. It's beautiful here."

"We can come back if you want? In like a few days, We can come out during the day so you can see what it all looks like in the day time?"

"That's a good Idea, we could go swimming!" Sam giggled, becoming overjoyed with the idea about going swimming. It had been a while since she had had a chance to go swimming.

"Yeah!" Emmett grinned, happy to know that she would want to go back with him. He was also amused with how excited she got at the thought of going swimming. "The water will probably still be freezing though."

"Cold waters nothing, Back home I used to love whenever our pool would get freezing cold in the morning. I used to get sick all the time 'cause I'd go swimming in the mornings even though I wasn't supposed too." she chuckled mischievously she began recounting her past memories from when she was younger..

"Well aren't you a little rebel. Can't have ya getting sick on my watch Kid."

"First off I'm not a kid, we're the same age, and second, A little cold never hurt anybody."

Standing up Emmett turned towards Sam, his hand stuck out in offering to help her up. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand and thanked him when he pulled her up onto her feet.

A worried look crossed Sam's face as they began to walk out of the clearing to begin their short trek back down to Emmett's Jeep. "But wont the cold water make you sick?"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett looked down at Sam in confusion.

"Your condition, you're already cold enough, won't the cold water make you get sick?"

Emmett would have smacked himself for forgetting the little white lie he had told the girl earlier that day if it wouldn't have made him look like an idiot. Regaining his composure he quickly attempted to fix his verbal mistake.

"Oh! Nah It won't make me sick, I've gone swimming here a few times and haven't gotten sick over it."

Sam nodded "that's good, I'd hate for you to get sick, then we wouldn't be able to hang out. I'll have to dig out my swimsuit whenever we decide to go."

If Emmett had a heart it would have fluttered to know that she was worried about his well being and about him getting sick. Then another thought crossed his mind, Emmett grinned at the idea of seeing his human in a swimsuit, no matter the kind he already knew she would look beautiful, his thoughts were then cut off by the sound of Sam's yelp.

Quickly whipping his head towards Sam, he cursed under his breath when he saw her on the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just Tripped over a root that's the only con about walking through the forest at night, I always trip on shit."

Sam was once more happy about it being nighttime, because she was sure that if he could clearly see her face she would be bright red out of pure embarrassment.

Reaching down to help her up Emmett immediately frowned when Sam winced after putting weight onto her left foot. Not wanting Sam to trip or injure herself anymore than she already had, Emmett swooped down and scooped the girl up into his arms bridal style.

Emmett couldn't help the booming laughter that escaped him at the sound of her crying out in shock.

"I'm fine! You don't have to carry me!" she exclaimed, protesting quickly. It was bad enough she had tripped and made a fool out of herself, but now he was going to carry her? Sam was utterly embarrassed. But Emmett was having none of it, quickly attempting to calm her.

"Relax shorty, it's no problem. I don't want you hurting yourself any more than you already have, plus I saw the way you winced, I'm not a doctor like my dad but walking on it right now will probably just make it worse. You should make sure to ice it when you get home."

Knowing it was no use to try and get him to put her down Sam sighed and accepted her fate. Settling herself in his arms, Sam became certain of a few things. One. she certainly didn't actually mind that he was carrying her, though embarrassing she actually liked being in his arms for an odd reason. It appeared chivalry was not dead after all.

The second thing being that though she would never admit it because it was weird. Emmett Cullen smelled amazing. And the third thing being that Samara Tylor could feel herself falling into the feelings that got stronger the longer that she spent in his presence. Samara knew right then and there, she was fucked.


	4. 04

Emmett Cullen only had one feeling as he carried his mate to the passenger side of his Jeep, glee. He loved the feeling of her being in his arms, and her scent which was already one of the things he loved about her was now even stronger as her body was carried in his arms.

He couldn't even feel the burn that normally was located in his throat. Always urging him to go bury his fangs into an unsuspecting victim. But as Emmett carried Sam, her scent kept that feeling from bothering him at all. It took Emmett a second but he realised that the entire time that he had spent with the girl, his thirst had been quenched the entire time. It confused and intrigued him. How was it possible? His guess was the necklace, and while he wanted to know what would happen if he took that necklace off of her, he worried if it would also endanger her life. He worried if he would be in the same boat as her brother, fearing that his hunger would take over and he would end up killing the human in his arms. Shaking his head, Emmett chose to cease his thoughts. He didn't want his mind to linger on the thought of Killing her any longer, he truly hoped that that would never happen. Because if it did, if he destroyed something already so precious to him...He would never forgive himself.

The rest of the walk down the hill to Emmett's Jeep had been silent, both human and vampire reveling in each other's silent company. There was no tension, just comfortable silence.

Once they got to the Jeep, Sam was prepared for Emmett to put her down, but instead he only reached out and opened the door with his other arm. Sam was shocked. The man was only holding her with one arm, grant it Sam wasn't the heaviest thing in the world, but compared to the average weight of a woman Sam was nowhere near 'skinny.' She most certainly had never had someone carry her with one arm. So Emmett's strength shocked her.

"Dude what the fuck!?"

Emmett looked down at the female with shock written all over his face, her sudden outburst had startled him. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked, afraid he had accidentally hurt her. Emmett was physically the strongest out of his entire cover. So he worried that he had accidentally hurt the delicate girl in his arms. It wouldn't have been the first time he accidentally hurt someone. Emmett struggled with knowing his own strength sometimes.

"Dude how fucking strong are you that you can fucking hold me with one arm?"

Sam was absolutely flabbergasted. Sam knew Emmett was probably seriously strong, the guy was practically a human bear, he towered over her short frame, and he was huge muscle wise. As well as according to some of the gossip she had picked up at school, Emmett intimidated every guy at Forks High school just due to the sheer size of him.

It's not like she had never been picked up before, she was in a junior MMA fighter club back in her hometown, but even then the girl had never had someone pick her up with less than two arms.

"Hah! You're the one who called me a bear earlier, you tell me!" Emmett realized his mistake and quickly rushed something out in an attempt to not seem suspicious, but he couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him. He hoped she wouldn't see through his way of trying to redirect the situation.

Placing her in the passenger seat, he waited for her to situate herself before shutting the door. Accidentally slamming it slightly in his own nervousness. Not that Sam noticed.

As he walked around to the drivers side, Emmett berated himself, he had to be more careful around her. This was already his second slip up in one damn night. They weren't the biggest slip ups, and most people would never become suspicious because of them. But if he wasn't careful he would end up making a bigger mistake on accident. Emmett planned on telling Sam he was a vampire, but he wanted to do it on his own time. When they were closer.

Sighing as he opened the drivers door to get in, he hoped she wouldn't think too much about it.  
As Sam buckled herself in once more, she chuckled when Emmett got into the jeep.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. you really are the human version of a bear." She giggled, as she turned to look at him. "I rarely get picked up with two arms, let alone 1. Makes sense though, I mean dude your fucking huge if you hadnt noticed."

Emmett smirked devilishly; he couldn't help but make the joke that came out next. "That's not the only thing huge about me."

Bursting out laughing, Sam wasn't even fazed by the dirty joke. Growing up with a bunch of guy friends did that to you. "I think the word you're looking for is tiny, not huge." Sam was quick to shoot off, joking in every bit of the way that he was.

"Hey! That's not true at all!" Emmett gasped in mock offence, but Sam only laughed at him more, rolling her eyes before speaking again.

"Totally true, what else would you be compensating for, if working out everyday wasn't enough, which you certainly look like you do, you have this giant ass jeep too!"

She giggled more at the look of shock and amusement that morphed itself onto Emmett's face. "C'mon why the sudden verbal attack?" He grinned, it was clear he didn't take it to heart in the slightest. He chuckled and started the Jeep when the girl only shrugged in response.

The rest of the ride to Sam's house was filled with laughter, jokes, and funny stories being told. By the time they began pulling up into Sam's driveway she was almost sad to have to leave his presence. Once Emmett was parked in her driveway, Sam unbuckled herself.

"I had so much fun tonight! Thank you, for hanging out with me."

Both her smile and her happiness were radiant and genuine as Sam looked over at Emmett kindly. Had the boy had the ability too he would have blushed. Seeing his human look up at him with such happiness, made him not want to leave her alone at her house. He wanted to stay with her, find out more about her, spend the rest of the night laughing away, and listening to her angelic voice and taking in her calming scent.

But Emmett knew that couldn't happen, he didn't want to keep the girl up all night, she would be miserable in the morning if he did.

"I had a lot of fun too! We should hang out more." Emmett smiled at Sam softly, who did indeed blush from the way he was looking at her.

Starting to open her door, Emmett stopped her. "Shit! Your ankle, is it alright enough to walk on now?"

Having forgotten about the trip she took earlier, Sam shrugs and starts to slowly climb out of the vehicle. "I'm sure it's fine now" She said and continued to get out. Once her feet were on the ground, Sam put more weight on her left leg. "It's feeling a lot better now, barely even hurts!"

"That's good, I wouldn't want you hobbling around the school tomorrow, cause your clumsy ass fucked your leg up in your first few days here."

Sam only rolled her eyes.

About to shut the door, Sam looked up at Emmett. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow short stuff."

Grinning, Sam shuts the door before turning at walking to the front door of her house. Grabbing the keys from her pockets she unlocks the the door, the human girl took a step inside. Turning around Sam looked at Emmett,before sending him one last parting wave as she took a step back and shut the door.

Locking her front door, Sam listened to Emmett's Jeep pull out of the driveway. Then she took a few seconds to text her mother, letting Annabelle know that she was home. Once she was finished texting her mother she then made her way up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Once Sam was done in the shower she got out .As Sam stood in the bathroom drying herself off she was glad she remembered to bring her clothes into the bathroom this time around. Looking in the mirror Sam looked back down at her counter before grabbing her shit.

Sam slid an oversized t-shirt on, but after a few seconds she coughed. It was just one cough at first before Sam was thrown headfirst into a coughing fit. Hunching over, she covered her mouth with her hand. It took her a few more moments to stop coughing, and another minute or so to catch her breath.

"Damn I better not be getting fucking sick.." she rasped but then frowned, feeling something on her hand, Sam looked down at it. There were small droplets of blood on her hand from the coughing fit.

Gasping in shock and fear, Sam looked up at the mirror before letting out a startled yelp she stumbled backwards into the wall as she stared at her reflection. Her eyes were a ruby red, and a small bit of blood was dripping from her chin because of the coughing fit she had just had. Staring at her reflection in shock, but mild curiosity Sam takes a step towards the mirror. She had yet to take her eyes off her own face.

"What the actual fuck?"

Reaching up to touch her just under her eye, Sam forgot she had blood on her hand and accidentally smeared blood on her face. But the blood isn't what bothered her, It was the sight of seeing her once bright emerald eyes, now dyed a bright crimson. Combined with the blood smeared on her face. She looked demonic.

Looking back down at her hand for a quick second, Sam stared at the blood on her hand. Not wanting to see it anymore she wiped her hand off on her shirt. Trying to figure out what was happening, her eyes shot back up to the mirror. Sam gasped before staring at herself once more in confusion, her eyes were no longer the terrifying crimson red, now they were simply back to the bright emerald green she had had all her life. Quickly cleaning off the blood that was still smeared underneath her eye and on her chin, Sam shuttered.

"Oh my god, I seriously need to go to bed I'm so tired I'm fucking seeing things."

Having already forgotten about the blood she had coughed up, the shaken up girl quickly finished getting dressed before making her way to her room so that she could get some sleep.

Sam then spent no time getting into her bed, and getting ready to fall asleep. She was ready for the day to be over, and it wasn't long before the girl began to fall asleep. As the moonlight shown into her room from her bedroom window she took comfort in the moon's light as Sam's eyes slowly fell, and after a few more moments of listening to the cicadas chirp outside Sam finally fell asleep.

The next morning went by quickly with Sam completely forgetting about the incident that had occurred the night before. It didn't take her long to get dressed and ready for the day. Not wanting to put too much effort into an outfit Sam decided to simply throw on an oversized navy sweater, with some black thermal leggings to protect her from the cold, wearing a pair of sneakers, and leaving her dark curly hair down to complete the look.

Once Sam was finished getting dressed she grabbed everything she would need for the day. Leaving her bedroom, Sam left her mother a note saying that she had left for school already.

Today was the first day of Annabelle's new schedule so she would be asleep in the mornings when Sam left. Sam however was thankful that her mother had gone shopping the day before, because now she was able to make herself a quick omelette for breakfast.

Once she had eaten and cleaned up after herself, Sam reached for her phone when it went off in her back pocket. Reading over her message she smiled, it was Bella telling Sam she was outside. Grabbing her stuff, Sam then made her way out the front door, locking it behind herself.

Walking up to the Rusty, beaten down, red truck Sam wasted no time in opening the door and hopping inside of it. "Heya Bella!" Sam greeted cheerfully, as she placed her backpack between her legs and buckled herself in.

"Hi...why are you way more energized and happy than normal?" The awkward teenager looked at Sam suspiciously. She knew Sam was a goofy, fun teenager but she seemed extra cheerful this tuesday morning.

"What a girl can't just have a little extra pump in her step?"

"Uh?...No?"

Sam only snickered before turning to look at her friend. "If you must know...My new friend and I had a great time hanging out last night."

Bella's eyebrows shot up in curiosity yet confusion. "Who did you hang out with?" she questions before taking her truck out of park and beginning to back up onto the road.

"I hung out with Emmett Cullen..." The largest possible shit-eating grin appeared on Sam's face as she watched Bella's face contort into one of massive shock.

"You went on a date with Emmett Cullen?!"

"No! It wasn't a date! We're just friends!" Sam automatically denied before quickly reaching up to cover her face, she could feel the heat rushing to her head.

"The way you're reacting says that's not what you wanna be with him." Bella teased her friend with a playful grin placed on her face, as she watched Sam try to shield her face from the rest of the world. "Besides you can hide your face all you want but your right red ears are totally giving it away!"

"Bella nooo!" Sam whined as she pulled her hair over her ears to try and hide them, but Bella only continued to playfully chuckle at her.

"Well anyway." Bella started again as she began to drive down the road to their high school. "How did your not-date go?"

Sam uncovered her face, but it was still brightly flushed, as she tried to wave off the thoughts of her dating Emmett Cullen. "First he texted me, He got my number from his sister Alice. He asked if I wanted a tour guide to go around town with. I was bored and had nothing else to do so I said sure."

Sam paused to take a breath. "Then we walked around town and went into a few shops. He even bought me a bag of candy!" she says grabbing said bag of candy out of her backpack. "I'm so gonna munch on this all day during my classes."

"Hopefully you don't get caught and get in trouble for eating snacks in class." Bella piped up.

"Eh." Sam shrugged. "I've always been good at hiding food in class." as Sam put the bag back in her bag she watched as their high school came into view. They were coming up to it quickly, and soon would be pulling into the parking lot.

"But anyways, Then we decided to get lost, and go to a spot he found while hiking. Bell's you shoulda seen it, It was beautiful. Something straight out of a fairy tale book! I'll have to show you or something, but we ended up sitting on the edge of the cliff where the waterfall was and just stared at the sky."

Bella only smiled softly at her friend's excitement, silently encouraging her to go on with explaining.

"Bella you should have seen how the moonlight shown on him. The night truly was like a fairy tale"

she gushed happily, not paying enough attention as Bella's truck passed Emmett's Jeep. And Emmett who just so happened to be getting out of his jeep had the largest grin on his face. Alice and Jasper smiled fondly as they got out after him.

It was times like this where Emmett Cullen was thankful for having super hearing. Because as he listened to his mate happily spout off about him he couldn't contain the happiness inside him. Or the giant grin that was permanently glued to his face.

Rosalie only huffed as she stormed past him, still not happy about the coven's human situation.

Alice grinned, skipping over to the brute, and Jasper only chuckled as he followed after them, chuckling quietly. He could both see and feel how happy Emmett was.

As Isabella Swan parked her truck, Sam wasted no time getting out so she could continue telling her friend about the night she had before.

"Then we just watched the stars and talked, It was so wonderful bells...Oh my fucking god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Bella's was quick to rush out, her head snapping to look at her friend, worried something had happened.

"I'm such an idiot Bella, I fucking tripped and twisted my ankle, I was gonna walk but then he scooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way to his Jeep! I was so embarrassed!" Covering her face once more, Sam whined when Bella simply giggled at her.

"Don't laugh at me!" she drawled, whining as her friend just laughed at her.

"But of course, we're just friends and I totally don't like him. But then he picked me up in his big strong arms and oh-my-god-Bella!" Bella playfully mocked as they got closer and closer to the group of friends Bella had made.

"I don't like him!" Sam hissed, looking around and hoping no one had overheard.

"You're such a liar!" Bella accused.

"Yeah Sam! You're such a liar!...Why's she a liar Bells?" Jessica asked walking up to the pair, Angela behind her. To anyone else Jessica Stanly was just a curious friend but Sam saw the look in her eyes. There was animosity in her eyes, and Jessica Stanley was just looking for some kind of dirt on Sam.

"Bella don't you da-"

"Sam went on a 'not-date', but it was clearly a date, but she swears it wasn't." Bella chuckled, not thinking anything of it as she told Jessica. She didn't see the hostility behind Jessica's happy go lucky persona.

"Oh wow!" Jessica chirped, Angela smiling beside her she wanted to know just as much as Jessica did. "Who was it?" Angela asked softly, excited and curious to know who the boy was to get Sam to go on a 'not-date'"

"No one!" Sam said firmly, but her face said otherwise. Her face had finally just started to become less red, but now the heat that welled up in her face was back in full force.

"She hung out with Emmett Cullen last night!" Bella chuckled softly as Sam glared at her.

"What! There's no way!" Jessica practically screeched, drawing the attention of other students around them. Who looked over in curiosity to see what could have caused Jessica to yell in 'fake' excitement.

"Bella I'm gonna kill you." Sam glared at her friend harder who only shrugged with a light grin. "You see what you fucking did?"

"Sorry Sam, think of it as payback for watching friends without me." Bella smiled playfully at her friend and Sam sighs knowing she wasn't actually mad at Bella.

"You!? Went on a date with Emmett Cullen?" The tone in Jessica's voice was one of disbelief...and Jealousy. "There's no way!"

"It wasn't a date!" Sam denied once more, but no one believed her.

"Oh, it totally was." A deep and loud male voice boomed behind Sam causing her to freeze in absolute shock and slight fear. Emmett was standing right behind her. She could feel him looming over her and the others and he chuckled from behind her.

Jessica, Bella, and Angela both looked at the large male figure standing behind Sam. Each and every one of them was shocked, but none more

than Sam herself. Slowly turning around Sam was met face to...chest with a grinning Emmett. "What?" she yelped quietly in shock as she looked up to see his face. His grin, not even faltering. "Your face is so red right now." Emmett jokes and turns to start walking past the group and into the cafeteria.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Sam exclaims and follows him, desperate for answers. "Get your ass back here Em!"

Meanwhile Jessica Stanley glared at Sam's retreating figure, her hands balled into fists at her side. Both new girls had only been at the school for 2 days and Sam had already managed to get one of the most popular and attractive boys in the school to like her. To Jessica, It was absolutely horrible, she had been trying for two years to get one of the Cullen's to acknowledge her and Sam had managed to get Emmett wrapped around her finger in a singular day! It pissed her off to no end-

"Jess...Jessica!" Angela snaps her fingers in front of Jessica's face, her persona immediately coming into play. "Uh..yeah Ang?"

She jokes to try and get Jessica to feel better from whatever was upsetting her. "You okay?...we should get inside, It's freezing. All three of us are gonna turn into living popsicles!"

Jessica immediately grins. "Yeah I'm okay, lets go inside!"

Both Bella and Angela look at Jessica before looking at each other. Sighing, they both shake their head before following Jessica Stanley into the cafeteria.

Inside the Cafeteria Sam had caught up to Emmett. "You should calm down tiny, I was just messing with ya. Damn your face is so fucking red!"

Emmett continued to boom with laughter as he looked down at the bright red female. Then he leaned down and winked at the girl. "Unless you wanted it to be a date? " his grin morphed into a wicked grin as he watched Sam's eyes shoot wide open.

"I-i stop messing with me!" Sam whispered-yelled as to not bring more attention to them, but Emmett only laughed loudly. "You're adorable! Like an angry little bear cub!"

"A fucking what?" Sam was at a loss for words. She was about to explode if he kept messing with her...and calling her cute. Thankfully Alice came to her rescue.

"Emmett! Stop messing with her! Have some class!"

"C'mon Al, look at her, she's adorable when she flustered!"

Alice only giggled before giving Sam a once over. "Sorry Sammy,but I do have to agree…"

Sam gasped in mock offence. "Alice! I thought you were on my side!"

But Alice only giggled gleefully. "I am on your side, and if you could see yourself right now you would agree!"

Giving up, Sam crossed her arms and pouted. "You're both ganging up on me!" she whined, prompting Alice to let out a squeal of excitement and Grab her phone to quickly snap a picture of sam.

"You did not just take a picture of me!"

"Yes I did!"

"Al, you better send that to me,"

"Already sent it Em."

"Aghh." Sam groaned before pouting more. "Forget you guys I'm going back to Bella, my real friend!" Sam turned to start walking towards Bella who was sitting at a lunch table talking to Angela and Jessica, but before she could even take a step away from the two siblings Emmett put an arm around her shoulders and stopped her from moving.

"C'mon shorty, you know we're just messin' with ya."

Sam just huffed playfully, making no moves to actually leave. "I hope you know, you just started so much gossip and drama for absolutely no reason."

"I know."

"You're such a cheeky little bastard." Sam laughs.

"We've had this discussion tiny, nothings little about me."

"Yeah except your dick."

XX

First period was a lively one for Sam. It was the one class Sam shared with Alice, Art. And it just so happened that the assignment for the day was to paint a portrait of a partner of your choice. It was only natural that Sam and Alice would partner up of course.

The girls spent the class gossiping about their lives, their likes and dislikes and more. Alice learned about Sam's passion to become one of the top female MMA fighters, and Sam learned that Alice's dream was to have her own world wide known fashion show. Each girl supported the other and knew that they would be great at their respective dreams.

When it came to doing the assignment both girls took turns splitting the class to paint the other, each getting as much done as they could. Soon the class had come to an end, with the two girls deciding they would finish working on their portrait projects the next day.

As Sam exited the classroom with Alice at her side, Alice grinned seeing Jasper a few feet away from them. "I'll see you at lunch okay Sam?"

"Yeah, See you guys at lunch." Sam smiled as she watched Alice skip happily over to the blonde male. She honestly thought the two were adorable together. Starting to walk to her next class she was shocked when another blonde male stepped in front of her, though he wasn't someone she knew.

"Hey! You're the new girl, Samara?"

"Just call me Sam."

"Alright!" the dirty blonde boy grinned down at her. "Im Mike Newton! I was uh just wondering if you knew about the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up."

Sam cocked her head to the side and looked up at Mike in confusion. "No I uh-actually I didn't know." she shrugged before starting to step around him to head to her next class..

"Yeah! Well technically the girls are supposed to ask the guys, but I thought I could get a step ahead of the game and see if you wanted to go with me?" Mike grinned down at her with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

Sam raised a brow at him. "Sorry dude, but we just met." she stated, looking around to see if she could try and find a scapegoat. But all she found was Jessica Stanley a few feet away, staring right at them. Sam tried to signal for Jessica to come over, do her thing and get Sam out of having to reject the boy, but to Sam's surprise the only thing Jessica did was sneer in anger at her.

"Well I figured that could be a great way for us to get to know each other!" Mike grinned down at her, with hope in his eyes, but that dimmed slightly when Sam let out a sigh.

"Listen Mike, I'm sure you're a great guy...But I'm not into dances, or dresses for that matter."

Mike frowned at that before offering the girl another Idea. "Maybe we could catch a movie then sometime?"

"Sorry my guy, I'm just not interested." Sam frowned, feeling guilty for having to reject the poor boy. But she didn't want to lead him on with hope either, so Sam decided honestly was the way to go.

"Oh...Alright then!" Mike's tone started out sad before he quickly did a 180, going back to grinning. "Well I'll see you around Sam!"

"See ya…" Sam muttered in confusion as she watched him turn and walk away. Most guys would have gone all moody, but he just shrugged it off and went on with his day. Sam was thankful for that. Seeing Jessica was still a few feet away, Sam looked at her, Jessica still looked very much upset. Getting closer to her Sam raised a brow at her

. "I coulda used your help there." She chuckled trying to get Jess to stop looking so irritated with her.

Jessica sent a glare Sam's way, instead of speaking she made a snooty hmph noise then turned to face her back to Sam's face before storming down the hall.

"What the fuck?" Sam muttered. "Whatever, I'm going to class." Sighed Sam not wanting to worry about Jessica's slight temper tantrum too much. She would think about it later when she wasn't about to be late to class.

It only took her a few minutes to make her way to her next class, Physics. Luckily for her Sam had Emmett in this class, and she had been excited to hang out with him again, even if it was only in a classroom for an hour.

As Sam walked into the classroom, she smiled lightly when she saw Emmett sitting in his regular seat besides hers, smiling right back at her. Starting to walk to the back of the room a hand stopped her a few rows from the back. Confused and startled she quickly whipped around to look at the source of the hand. It was Mike he was holding onto her arm, and Instead of the regular smile he had on his face he looked rather upset.

"Mike?-"

"You know you could have just told me you were taken."

Sam's face held pure confusion for a few seconds before she laughed. "Taken? Oh please tell me who the fuck my boyfriend is, because I'd love to know." She tried to muffle her continued sarcastic laughter, and only stopped laughing when Mike also gave her a look of confusion.

"So you mean you're not dating Emmett Cullen?" The boy, who had had his hand wrapped around her arm, finally let go and pulled his arm back to his side.

"No! We're just friends!" Sam was getting exasperated over having to tell people they we're just friends, even if a small part of her wished that they we're more than that.

"Jessica found me after we talked, she said the two of you we're on a date last night."

Sam snorted. She figured Jessica didn't want Mike to feel bad and told the boy Sam had a boyfriend. "Of course-of fucking course that's going around the school now. Listen Mike, I'm more single that the last chip at the bottom of a pringles can. Me and Emmett are just friends who happened to hang out last night."

"Then why did Jessica say that even Emmett walked up himself and said it was a date."

"Because-" Sam was cut off by the late bell ringing, as well as their teacher coming in and telling everybody to find their seats. "I'll explain later." she rushed, sighed and turned to finally make her way to her seat.

"Hey there short stuff!" Emmett chuckled as he watched her pull her seat out before plopping herself down in her seat. "What did Newton have to say to you?" He asked in false curiosity. It was hard not to feel proud to know that even if it was a rumor so far, that everyone believed she was his.

"No thanks to you feeding into gossip for fun, he told me that instead of just telling him I wasn't interested in him and that I could have told him I had a boyfriend. And of course I tried to explain that I don't. But apparently Jessica can't keep her fucking mouth shut."

Emmett's eyebrow twitched slightly. "He asked you out?"

"Yeah apparently there's a dance coming up? Told him I wasn't interested, dance or otherwise."

"Well aren't you just the little heartbreaker." Said Emmett joking through his slight anger as he gripped the table slightly, knowing that someone had made a move on his mate, irritated him. If he was honest he didn't feed into the gossip for just fun. Well, he did but he had another reason as well. The vampire knew how Jessica was, he knew that rumors of them would spread like wildfire before the day was even over. Not that he would tell Sam that he did it on purpose. But his hope was that if people thought they were dating it would keep the boys away from his mate.

Emmett though sometimes he seemed like it, Emmett wasn't an idiot, his mate was a beautiful girl. He saw the way guys looked at knew that it wouldn't be long before teenage boys with hormones started to flock around her, wanting her attention. Not simply because of her beauty but because that's how the boys at this school were. Isabella Swan and Samara Taylor, were fresh meat and that left the bored boys at Forks High starving.

Sam scoffed. "It's not my fault I'm gorgeous." Sam chuckled, jokingly. To which Emmett grinned toothly, his mood changing back from irritation back to happiness. He knew she was just joking, but she didn't realise just how true that statement was.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms Taylor, care to keep off topic conversations left for when I'm not teaching?" Said their physics teacher staring at both student's with annoyance in his eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Cedric." Both Sam and Emmett echoed each other, with sheepish grins. Mr. Cedric only huffed before going back to talking about the class.

Surprisingly, the rest of the class went by really quickly. And by the time the end of class bell had rung Sam was hungry and ready for lunch. As Sam and Emmett packed up and got ready to leave, Sam turned to Emmett. "Don't wait for me, I'm gonna go clear things up with Mike."

Emmett frowned but nodded. "Alright, you sitting with us again today?"

"Most likely, I'm gonna sit with bells for a bit then come over. There's only so much I can tolerate Jessica Stanley, especially after this bullshit.."

Emmett chuckled. "Alright Sammy."

Sam raised an eyebrow in slight shock, gasping slightly before asking Emmett a question. "Woah, is that a version of my actual name that just came out of your mouth?"

Emmett rolled his eyes with a playful grin. "Yeah, yeah. Al said it earlier, and it's growing on me."

Sam only smiled. She wouldn't tell him this, but she liked how her name sounded on his lips. Giving Emmett one last goodbye Sam turned towards the classroom door to leave the room so that she could find Mike Newton.

She already knew that Jessica was the type of girl who wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, and expected the rumors. She was ready for that, but it surprised her when Mike had looked at her like she had deceived him. Sam was by no means that kind of person, so she felt like she had to clear the air between the two.

It didn't take her long to find Mike who was waiting for her outside in the hallway, leaning against a few lockers.

When he saw her Mike smiled lightly before walking over to her.

"Sorry about earlier…" he ran a hand through his hair in slight nervousness. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"It's fine! You had a right to feel upset. But I'm not the type of person to deceive someone like that so I wanted to clear the air."

Sam saw Emmett walking past them out of the corner of her eye. Had she seen his face, she would have seen the irritation that had spread across his face. He didn't like Sam being around Newton at all, not after the boy had already asked her out once.

"I'm single, and me and Emmett didn't go out on a date. We hung out as friends." She stressed the emphasis on the word friends to get her point across to the dirty blonde haired boy.

As The two began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Sam continued to explain the situation. "Bella was messing with me for watching friends without her and told Jessica that we went on a date jokingly. But Jessica took it and ran with it."

Mike nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."the boy chuckled. "Jess can be...kinda loose lipped."

"Yeah… so are we good now?"

Mike grinned and stuck his hand out to hers as they walked. "Friends?" Sam then reached over and shook his hand. "Friends." She grinned.

Letting go of each other's hand both teenagers looked forward, the cafeteria was in view now, and as they got closer and closer to the doors, neither noticed Jessica a few feet from them, glaring at the back of Sam's head.

When Sam and Mike entered the cafeteria they were on good terms, both now smiling as they diverged paths. Sam heads off one way to go sit with Bella and Angela who were waiting for her at a lunch table, and Mike going to find Eric and Tyler. Sam also didn't notice Mike change his course when he spotted Jessica, instead going to go explain to her that she was wrong so that she would cut the rumors.

As Sam sat down beside Bella, both girls welcomed her with a kind smile. "Hey Bell's. Hey Ang." Sam greeted, smiling back in greeting. Grabbing the sandwich she had made for lunch earlier that morning Sam unwrapped it before she took a bite of it. She had been starving all day. Weirdly enough Sam had begun to become more and more hungry for some reason. The girl just assumed her time of the month was coming.

"So tell us Sam…"

Sam looked up at Ang who was trying to prompt a conversation. She raised a brow at the dark haired girl, as she swallowed her food.

The normally shy girl just grinned playfully at Samara. "What happened after you followed Emmett Cullen this morning."

Sam rolled her eyes with a small sigh. She should have known this was coming, both girls would want to know what had prompted the boy to say they had actually gone on a date. "He was just messing with me, he only said it for fun and to start some drama."

Bella and Angela exchanged eye contact, "we'll, he certainly managed to get that out of Jessica." Angela chuckled before frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam looked at Angela in confusion before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"We'll I'm sure he got your hopes by saying it was a date, even if you swear it 'wasn't a date'" Angela was sure to make quotation marks with her hands as she emphasized that it wasn't a date.

As Sam swallowed another bite she frowned slightly. She had to admit when Emett had agreed the outing had been a date her heart had fluttered. A vast part of her had hoped that he had truly meant it, and when he said he had been joking..her fluttering heart had fallen. Sam was slowly coming to terms with having a crush on Emmett. Her hope had started to rise only to fall, and yet though it had fallen, her heart was still ready to climb that ladder again until she reached the top and could watch the sunrise. And yet another part of her knew, that had he said yes. Had he sprung her with the information that they had actually gone on a date it would have startled her, maybe even scared her away. She was slowly but surely coming to terms with even having feelings for him, so if he had actually said it was a date she probably would have fled.

"You can deny your crush all you want." Bella started a small frown on her face. She could see the small amount of disappointment in Sam's eyes. "But it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, 5 hours or 5 months your heart will choose what it wants. And it's clear that it wants him, even if you can't see it yourself Sam."

Across the room Alice grinned as she sat beside Jasper, who glanced down at her with curiosity. "What are you grinnin' about?" the Texan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything's coming together." she whispered staring at Emmett who had a permanent frown on his face, not even paying attention to his siblings' conversation. Had he indirectly hurt his mate that morning? He had said it wasn't actually a date because he didn't want to scare her off. In all honestly It had felt like a date to him, and the vampire hadn't even been on a date since he was human. Should he have said it was? Before Emmett could get even more lost in his thoughts Alice intervened.

"It's okay Em. Everything's happening exactly as it's supposed too. If you had said yes it would have scared her. Saying no is opening up conversations and thoughts that are helping her sort out what she wants…"

Alice sent Emmett a smile to reassure him. "Think of Sam like you would a deer….well um not in a dinner way, but in the way that she's skittish with her feelings and reactions. Anything more than friendship is new to her, and she has to get used to it before she'll go towards it. Just keep holding your hand out until she lets you get close."

"She's right." Jasper spoke up quietly in agreement, also trying to make his brother feel better. "I can feel the conflict coming from her. She's sitting on a wall tryna' figure out which way to fall. But ever so slightly she's startin'' to lean towards ya."

Emmett nodded at the two, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. "Alright.." he smiled at both his siblings, thankful for their input on the situation.

He glanced at his mate from across the room, she was sitting with her two friends, a frown no longer on her face, Now he was watching her grin as Angela had made a joke to clear the negativity out of the air.

Back at Sam's table, she chuckled at Ang who was retelling the story Jessica had told her about the first time Jessica had met Bella. Bella in turn was groaning in embarrassment as the story was retold.

Beside them Rosalie huffed, she was tired of trying to stress how dangerous the entire situation was and for once deciding to keep her mouth shut. She was however slightly worried to see her usually goofy and energetic brother look so upset and rested her hand on his leg to try and give him some comfort. Said boy only smiled thankful for the comfort.

"Speaking of, where is Jessica?" Angela thought aloud. "She's usually here around the same time I am, she's really late today.."

"Last time I saw her was when I was walking to phy-"

"Here I am! Sorry for being late, I was talking to Mike!" Jessica chirped cutting off Sam as she walked around the table to sit beside Sam.

"Oh!" Angela grinned. "Did you finally ask Mike to the Saddie Hawkins dance?!" Angela was excited, hoping to hear her friend had finally gotten a date with the guy she had been crushing on for so long.

"Nope! We were talking about Sam." Jessica tried to keep her happy persona up but both Bella, Angela, and Sam raised a brow at the brunette, they could both hear the unhappiness in her voice. "Apparently, he asked her to the dance." Her voice continued to become more irritated as she spoke.

"What?!" Both Angela, and Bella whipped around to stare at Sam in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?" Bella questions her, wondering why her friend had yet to tell that someone had asked her out.

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed before explaining herself. "Because one, I told him I wasn't interested, and two I didn't think it was such a big deal."

Angela frowned, she understood why Jessica seemed so upset now, the guy she had been pining after, chasing after was now going after another girl. "I honestly Though he was going to ask you, Jess.." Ang spoke with confusion, looking at her friend who only seemed to get more visibly upset.

Jessica's facade was falling, the more she looked at the green eyed girl, she began to become green herself. Overcome with jealousy and anger Jessica couldn't take staring at Sam any longer. She couldn't take trying to be civil with the girl anymore. Jessica knew it wasn't smart to show how she truly felt but in that moment of weakness she didn't care. So she snapped.

"He was! He was leading up to asking me, I could feel it. But then you showed up and because you've got Cullen wrapped around your finger like the whore you are, all the guys are suddenly interested in you. Only for the lay by the way. As if anybody would ever like-actually like you!"

As soon as Jessica had snapped she regretted it. Watching how her friends became riddled with shock and offence threw a wave of regret at Jessica, but her jealousy ruled over her more than her regret did. Her persona had fallen, and it wasn't picking itself back up.

"A whore?" Sam practically threw herself out of her seat, shooting up from the chair with it sliding behind her a few inches due to the momentum. Slamming her hands down on the table Sam glared at Jessica with rage.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but maybe you need to get both your ears and eyes checked because one, In case you didn't hear me I told him no." She stopped to take a breath, Sam wasn't just mad, she was pissed. She had done nothing to deserve the title of a whore, and wasn't going to let some jealous bitch try to tell her that she was.

"Do you know what that means? Is your tiny brain big enough to comprehend what the word no means? Maybe you should get your eyes checked too, because please tell me where and when did I act like a fucking who-"

"Sam!" Bella exclaimed before standing to try and calm her livid friend. Bella was just as shocked as Sam but knew she had to get her friend away from the escalating situation. People we're staring at the whole because of the commotion.

"Sam, come on let's go. Jessica didn't mean it, she's just really upset right now and is saying things she doesn't mean. "

Bella gently put a hand on her friend, trying to coerce her into coming with her away from Jessica. But Sam was far too upset to care about the people staring at her, or how she would be perceived. Sam's eyes were filled with rage, her breathing was hard as she recovered from yelling at the wide eyed girl in front of her, Sam tried to calm herself down from the anger that roared from inside her, but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile Jessica stared at Sam with absolute shock, anger welling up inside her once more. Sam was looking down on her, calling her an idiot. And Jessica was not going to let her get away with it. Angela put her own hand on Jessica to try and calm her as well, seeing her get upset once more.

"C'mon Jess lets go calm down, you didn't mean it and can apologize later."

Apologize? Jessica had nothing to apologize for, she said what she meant. And what she meant was that Sam was a whore just waiting to be put in her place. And she was the one that was going to do it. Standing up from her own seat with a vicious glare, Jessica swiftly raised her right hand quickly before a large crack sounded throughout the cafeteria.

Jessica Stanley had just slapped Samara Taylor.


	5. 05

Samara Taylor had never been a violent person, not out of the ring at least. She was always goofy, kind, and overall just a fun person to be around. It was rare for Sam to get truly mad, and even rarer for her to lash out at someone. In fact the girl could count on her hand all of the times she had ever lashed out and hit someone out of the ring. But as her head whipped to the side and a loud thwack echoed into the large, silent open room all Sam felt was anger, luckily for Jessica Sam hadn't noticed that Jessica's hand had caught around the necklace that had been hanging around her neck, Sam didn't realize that the necklace had been ripped off and flung onto the floor. Had Sam noticed this at the time she would have been so much angrier.

Sam didn't even notice that her feet had carried her around the table until she was already standing directly in front of Jessica. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her jaw clenched tightly, and her eyes locked in a ferocious glare. Sam didn't even give Jessica time to say anything snarky before she pulled back her fist and swung. Watching in satisfaction and anger as her own fist connected with Jessica Stanley's nose, causing the girl to go crashing onto the floor, almost colliding into the table that had been behind theirs.

"Oh my god, Jess!" Angela cried out in horror as she watched her best friend get punched in the face before falling out onto the ground.

Beside Sam, Bella simply stared, watching in shock. "Sam!" she exclaimed before wrapping her hands around Sam's left arm, trying once more to get the pissed off girl to calm down and walk away. But Sam couldn't hear her, not over the sound of her own heart pounding, her adrenaline egging her on, her thoughts screaming at her to show this girl just who she had decided to put her hands on.

Everyone in the entire cafeteria was a mess, a few people cheering for the two girls to fight, most watching in silent shock, and a few running off to go get a teacher. It was so rare that a fight broke out in the small high school of Forks, so it made sense that most of the students didn't quite know how to react for the most part, staying back from the ruckus.

The Cullen's however were also unsure of how to react, the vampires had been expecting the girls two fight, but they were just unsure of what day. But now they were in a predicament, as they smelt the blood before they saw it. It was a bad situation overall, Emmett was already pissed and fighting the urge to storm over after watching his mate get slapped, Rosalie beside him holding him back to the best of her abilities and telling him not to get involved.

Alice was already pulling a confused Jasper out the door. Luckily she had managed to get him to go outside with her before Sam hit Jessica back. Alice wasn't expecting the fight to happen today, in fact the vision she had, had shown that the two would fight the following wednesday. Alice knew one that for certain, when they fought. There would be blood, so as soon as Alice had seen Jessica slap Sam, she started pulling Jasper to the exit. While it helped him to not be in such close proximity to the blood once they were outside, he still struggled not to run back inside as the scent of blood hit him.

Inside, Rosalie kept trying to pull Emmett outside with her, but he wouldn't budge, too worried about Sam. This finally caused Rosalie to have to make a quick exit, helping a worried Alice stop Jasper from making his way back inside. All of the vampires noticed one thing however, something inside of the cafeteria smelled bad, like something was slowly decaying. They had been more preoccupied with the scent of blood to fully think about it, but as they focused less on the blood, they could smell the horrible scent. Not wanting to be near the blood any longer, Jasper, Alice, and Rose ignored their confusion and forced themselves to leave before they couldn't handle the scent of blood any longer. Rose wanted to go back for Emmett, but Alice promised her he would be able to handle it.

Emmett was one of the stronger ones when it came to the scent of blood, compared to Jasper at least. Within the coven all of the Cullen children struggled immensely around blood, with Rose and Emmett being able to handle it a bit better than their adopted siblings, Between Emmett being able to handle a few drops of blood, and the smell of something dying overflowing his sense of smell, Emmett was thankfully able to handle it. Confused about the smell, but wanting to get his mate out of the situation even more, Emmett held his breath as he slowly made his way over to the scene. Had the vampire been forced to use his nose, rather than holding his breath he would have noticed that the closer he got to Sam, the stronger the scent would have gotten.

Back across the Cafeteria where the commotion was happening, Jessica hissed as she whipped her hand across her upper lip, it was covered in blood. Jessica screeched in anger.

"My nose! You broke my nose!"

Jessica cried out in pain when she touched it and pushed Angela away when the shy girl tried to help her up. Once she managed to get herself standing up, Jessica took a step towards Sam, who at the moment was being held onto by Bella. Bella, trying to stop her friend from doing anything that could get her into trouble.

"If you ever fucking put your disgusting hands on me again.." Sam started as she attempted to nudge Bella off of her arm as she stood straighter, her face becoming more serious than angry.

"I'll beat your fucking ass into the ground Stanley."

Sam looked Jessica in the eyes, their glares meeting before Jessica sneered at her with a fake chuckle.

"Disgusting? The only one who's disgusting here is you, backwoods whore, I mean who even knows where you're from or what you are? Black, Spanish, I mean what even are you?" she rolled her eyes before she continued. "Take your nasty ass back to your own country and whore around there!"

Several people crowding the scene gasped, There weren't many people of color at the high school, but the ones who were there, including Jessica's 'best friend' Angela were utterly shocked and horrified. No one had ever heard or seen Jessica act racist and it surprised them greatly.

Angela, who had been standing close to Jessica, took a step back. The usually shy girl was quickly getting angry. She had never known her friend was racist. "Jessica! What's wrong with you? That's not okay!" She shouted at her friend angrily, but Jessica just ignored her.

Sam's eyes burned with anger, as her jaw clenched even tighter than before. "Don't go there bitch, I'm fucking warning you."

She longed to throw another punch and just straight up knock Jessica out. But the girl still had enough common sense through her anger to know to only hit someone in self defense, I.e when somebody puts their hands on you. To Sam's luck, that's exactly what Jessica did next.

Sam gasped when Jessica took another step towards her and then slammed her hands into Sam's chest, making the girl stumble back a few steps. Laughing, Jessica then decided to taunt her.

"And what the hell are you gonna do about it, huh you dumb slut?"

Sam only smirked, her body straightening itself up as she got herself into a fighting position. The first time she had thrown a punch had been on a whim. Sam had just swung, but this time she was winding up her fist. The next time she swung? Was gonna be a lot worse than the first. Sam was gonna do more than just break Jessica Stanley's pretty little nose.

Unfortunately a cold hand latched onto Sam's arm before she could take a step forward to throw out one more punch. Looking up to see who had dared to grab onto her, Sam was surprised to see Emmett towering above her, gently holding onto her arm. His face was stripped of the usual goofy grin it held, instead his eyes were dark, way darker then they should have been. Nearly black. But Sam was too upset to notice at the moment.

"C'mon little bear." Emmett's voice was strained as he ushered the girl to calm down, trying not to take a breath so he wouldn't sink his fangs into Jessica Stanley. Oddly enough to Sam his voice held none of the joking, or goofy tone it usually did. Which only surprised Sam more.

Before she could even say anything to him, the angry brute let go of her arm before he lent down and swept her up into his arms, before hoisting her up over his shoulder and starting to walk to the exit of the cafeteria.

"Emmett! What the fuck do you think your doing? Put me the fuck down you dickwad!"

Profanities surged from her mouth, as the fiery girl continued to yell and curse at Emmett to put her Emmett only continued to hold her over his shoulder as he began to walk to exit with her. Sam could only flip Jessica off in anger when she looked up and saw Jessica just smirking at Sam in confidence in pride, as if she had won. In Sam's eyes, Jessica had not won, not by the blood still dripping down from her broken nose.

Too busy focusing on Emmett carrying the short, pissed female outside, not one person noticed Isabella Swan walk over and pick up the necklace that had fallen from Sam's neck during the altercation. Bella frowned as she picked it up, looking at the pendant attached to the small rope that sat in her hand. She had seen the necklace get ripped off of Sam's neck when Jessica's hand got caught on it after she slapped Sam. The girl would have to give it to Sam at a later time. Bella didn't know why, but she knew the necklace meant a lot to Sam.

Once they were outside the cafeteria Sam began to calm down. The string of curses that had been exploding from her mouth, now quiet mutterings as Emmett kept walking across the parking lot to where his Jeep was parked.

Had Sam been calm enough to notice, she probably would have noticed how stiff Emmett was, or the fact that he was way too focused on was holding his breath, but she didn't. After a few more minutes of being held over Emmett's shoulder, the boy was opening the passenger side of his Jeep and placing Sam down in the seat.

"Buckle up." he said stiffly, and shut the door. Leaving no room for questions as he finally made his way to his side of the jeep. It was only when he began to open the door of the Jeep, did he finally take a deep breath. Suddenly the scent of death hit him, and his eyes widened. It wasn't super overpowering like something that was already dead. More like something that was already dying. Slowly dying. The scent was coming from Sam, which worried him. Why the fuck did his mate smell like she was dying, he knew there had to be a reason why, because he refused to believe that she was actually dying. Forcing himself to calm down, he got situated in the driver's seat before shutting the door.

Sam who was now buckled up, looked over and watched as Emmett got into the jeep. "Why'd you carry me out here...where are we going?"

She paused and watched as the male turned to her, his face slowly unmolding from the look of serious and worry it had been sculpted into. Emmett tried to think about the scent, he didn't want Sam to think something was wrong so he forced himself to think about the situation that had just happened.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Sam asked looking at him,her rage lost on her as she became filled with worry for her friend. He was still so deep in thought that he didn't even hear her concern.

Instead of thinking about the scent of his mate he focused on thinking about watching her deck the shit out of Jessica Stanely, Something that he would pay to see again. He honestly hoped someone had recorded it. Thinking about rewatching Sam break Jessica's nose made his mood finally brighten up. Then he finally laughed, to Sam's surprise. He was genuinely surprised to see how fiery his little mate was. This made him laugh loud and hard. This only made Sam begin to giggle, not being able to laugh with him.

"Damn!" he roared. "Your a little fuckin' fire cracker!

Sam only giggled more, her eyes lighting up as she watched the male go back to the goofiness that usually engulfed him. "Hey! To be fair she hit me first!" Sam protested, trying to excuse the situation.

Emmett only laughed more and started up the Jeep. "I mean, I remember you telling me you were into MMA but holy shit! You nearly knocked her into another table!" Emmett turned and Grinned at Sam, who blushed, shrugging bashfully.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Sam realized something. His siblings. Where had they gone? How would they get home? And where was Emmett even taking her?

"Wait!" Sam protested."What about your siblings? We can't just leave them here?"

Emmett cursed under his breath quickly before quickly coming up with an excuse. "My siblings are squeamish of even a little bit of blood even though our dads a surgeon...so they probably took Rose's car and headed home. Figured we could meet 'em there?"

"At your house?" Sam raised a brow, she never saw the family arrive in two separate vehicles that morning. In fact she had only ever seen them arrive in Emmett's jeep in the two day's she had been going to Forks high school. She thought it was odd but nudged the slight suspicion out of her mind, instead thinking about going to his house.

"Yep!"

Sam looks at Emmett. "Yeah, that's fine. We can head over there...I probably shouldn't go back inside anyway." she chuckled lightly for a second as she watched Emmett pull out of the parking spot and start driving the jeep out of the parking lot.

Deciding to watch the scenery pass, Sam leans her head against the glass and watches as the trees, and other scenes pass. She stifled a yawn before frowning. Her body was suddenly feeling exhausted. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins had finally stopped, so it made sense that she would be a bit tired, but it was more than that. Sam felt way more than a bit tired as her body calmed down. Which was odd to her, in all the fights she had been in she had never been to worn out afterwards. Sam hoped that by the time they got to Emmett's house her energy would be up a bit more.

Moving her right hand, that had been placed in her lap, Sam hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Emmett immediately looked over at his mate.

"My hand...It's not broken, but it hurts like a bitch. I'm used to having on wrapping when I hit someone." She said bringing it up to her face to inspect it. "It's already starting to bruise."

Emmett frowned. "Are you sure it's alright? I can have my dad check it if you're still at the house by the time he gets home?"

Sam simply shook her head and placed her hand back down onto her lap. "It's alright, It's not like I'm fragile or anything." she laughed, making light of the conversation.

But Emmett only looked at the road with a frown deeper than before, his mind now lost in thought as he drove. If his nose was right, if Sam for some reason truly was dying...then that's exactly what she was. Fragile, way more than a regular human. He would have to discuss the situation with his family at a later time when Sam went home.

Emmett only had one thought as he continued to drive, his fists tightening around the wheel. He may have only known this girl for two days, but she was his mate, she was already his whole life. And he couldn't, no. He wouldn't lose her.

XX

"Why the hell didn't you warn us those two morons were going to fight today!? Or that there was going to be blood!"

To say Rose was pissed at the small pixie like vampire would be a massive understatement. The blonde was angry because of the danger they had found themselves in. what if they hadn't gotten Jasper out of there? What if he had gone off and they couldn't have stopped him? They would have been found out. Rose had always been protective of her family. And yes she could be harsh about it, but that's just how she was. Rosalie had always been more of a tough love type of person.

"Rose! I didn't know- the visions I saw only showed the fight happening next week, Jessica triggered the fight way earlier than she was supposed too! By the time I saw what was happening it was too late!"

Rose went to continue arguing but Alice cut her off. Alice understood that Rose was simply protective but for the blonde to act like she would put them in that situation purposefully irritated her.

"The majority of the time my visions are correct, but seeing as they go off the decisions that people make they change sometimes." Alice paused for a second before continuing." Besides that doesn't matter now, all that does is that we got ourselves and Jasper away from there."

Said vampire was staring out one of the windows in the living room, which is where all three teens were currently placed at. Jasper truly hated having so much trouble with self control, he hated how much of a walking bomb he was when it came to being around humans, ready to go off at any minute if not careful. Jasper could honestly say that he had been doing well the last 2 years, and to know how close he came to messing up upset him. He didn't want to be the reason his family had to move again.

Alice saw how upset her mate was and frowned. "Jasper." she cooed, wanting to make her mate feel better. She had a feeling she knew what the Texan was thinking.

"Don't be upset sweetheart. Nothing happened, you didn't even get close to anyone. " she walked over to stand in front of the blond who had finally looked up at her. Then she smiled at him, wanting to encourage him and lighten his spirits.

"You did good today, you've been doing really good the last few years." Alice cooed as she moved her hands up to cup Jasper's face before leaning down and giving the now less distraught vampire a gentle kiss.

Jasper smiled into the gentle kiss, his hand going up to his cheek to place itself onto Alice's small hand. He couldn't help but feel better, Alice's emotions were full of love, joy, and calmness, and the man was grateful for the tiny pixie as those feelings washed over his own, effectively making him feel better.

Alice and Jasper's short moment was cut off when Rosalie brought up something they had yet to discuss, or even think about.

"Did the two of you smell that stench when we left?" Rose scrunched her nose at the thought. It hadn't been the worst smell in the world, nor was it something super strong. But nevertheless she certainly hadn't liked the scent. Rosalie was at a loss, the scent had been familiar to her, and yet she just couldn't quite put her finger on why it was so familiar to her.

Alice frowned and pulled away from Jasper, moving to sit on his lap. The tiny vampire could sense that while her mate felt better, he was still a bit upset. She wanted to continue to comfort him and embrace him. Wrapping an arm around him Alice spoke up. "Yes, I smelled it too….It started right after Sam's necklace was torn off.."

"I've smelled it before. That scent I mean." Jasper raised his hand and dragged it down his face. He knew exactly what that smell meant...And he hated what he was about to say.

"The few times Carlisle brought me to the hospital so that I could try building up a tolerance to humans I've smelt it."

Rose's eyes scrunched in confusion, but after a few seconds they widened in shock, suddenly she understood. "You don't mean-"

Alice gasped in horror, effectively cutting Rosalie off before whispering. "She's dying."

Jasper nodded at the two females solemnly. "I'm afraid so."`

Rose pulled a hand up to her face, placing it over her mouth in worry. "Emmett's likely figured it out by now….he must feel horrible."

The blonde looked at her adopted sister. "Tell me he's going to be okay, that he's going to take it well."

Alice went to speak but stopped. Her eyes glazed over, her body stiff and unmoving. Neither vampire around her made a move to help her, they knew she was alright. They understood she was stuck in a vision. Alice was silent for a moment before a loud sob like gasp escaped her.

"No!" she cried out.

Jasper quickly tried to console his mate. She was already in his lap so he just held onto her tightly. "Alice? What's that matter darlin', what's wrong?"

Alice's eyes became unglazed as a venom tear dripped down her cheek. "I saw her...her funeral."  
Jasper pulled his mate into his arms, cradling the crying girl. "She's-Sam's going to die- she'll be dead by the end of the month. I saw it!…"

Jasper looked up at his fake twin, before looking back down at Alice. "Are you sure she's actually dead, maybe-"

"She's dead...I saw Emmett. He was a mess, It's going to be bad, he-he's going to take it so badly."

Rose clenched her fists at her sides in anger. "How fucking cruel, he finally finds his mate...and he's going to lose her." Rose wasn't a fan of humans. She most certainly wasn't a fan of Sam but she knew how important the human was to her brother, her best friend. She grimaced at the thought of Emmett heartbroken, and in so much pain. "We can't let her die, I won't let Emmett go though that, I don't care if I have to change the damn girl myself."

"Rose you can't-" Jasper was to scold her, slowly letting up on his embrace on Alice, who at this point was pulling herself together.

"No! Alice has always said so herself, her visions can change. But I refuse to know what happens to Emmett if Sam dies."

Rose was determined not to let the girl die. Should would never admit it but besides not wanting the girl to die for Emmett's sake, Sam was slowly growing on Rose. While she didn't fully like the human,the blond liked how fiery the human was.

"I agree, I don't want Sam to die." Alice sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I already know her death will hurt, but if we lose Emmett because of it too...Sam's already family to me. I can't lose her...Emmett can't lose her."

Alice looked up at Jasper who only frowned down at her in disagreement. "We can't force this decision onto Sam."

"I will if I have too." Alice said sternly, her eyes quickly glazing over again. She was looking into the future should that decision have to be made. "But only as a last resort. She'll be upset for a while, but in the end she'll forgive me."

Jasper only sighed in disapproval, but didn't say anything further. He could feel the determination surging within both his mate and sister. There was no point in trying to stop them should they try. Despite disagreeing with forcefully putting that decision onto Sam, the Texan also would rather see her a vampire then dead. Even though they had only talked a few times the goofy little human was growing on him just like she was growing on the others. She had a happy personality and that was a nice change of pace for Jasper to be around.

The next few minutes in the Cullen household were silent, at least until all three vampires began to hear the sound of an engine roaring. It was Emmett's Jeep, the male was about to pull up his Jeep outside any minute.

"Holy shit!" Sam's eyes widened as she looked at Emmett's house come into view from the inside of his jeep. Sitting up from the leaning position, she quietly coughed for a quick second.

"Your house is fucking huge!" She looked around in awe, as the male beside her parked the vehicle. His house was a mansion.

Emmett chuckled as he pulled the keys out. Sam's amazement amused him. He was used to having big houses, but she wasn't.

"Yeah, my family's always liked having a big house. Mom likes to build em' big"

"Oh wow, I forgot your mom was into architecture."

Emmett nodded before opening the driver door and getting out. He then made sure to shut the door behind him. On the other side of the Jeep, Sam noticed that she was still exhausted, if not even more tired than earlier. Trying to shrug off the exhaustion the girl opened her passenger door and slowly climbed out. By the time she had shut the door behind her, Emmett had already walked over to her.

Emmett's face suddenly turned into one of worry. As he looked down at his mate he frowned deeply. Sam looked horrible and exhausted, and she hadn't about 30 minutes ago. Oddly enough the smell of death emitting from the girl was getting stronger as well.

"Are you alright?" The brute worriedly asked his mate. Why did Sam suddenly look so depleted, so exhausted, almost ill.

Sam raised a brow at Emmett, she felt dead tired but did she really look that bad? "I'm fi-" The human was cut off by her own cough. It started as a little cough before quickly progressing into the girl nearly hacking her own lungs out.

Sam continued to cough, even losing her balance due to how hard she was coughing. Had Emmett not caught her as she fell, the girl had no doubt she would have hit the ground with how hard her body was convulsing. She could hear Emmett speaking to her, nearly yelling, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"It hurts!" she cried out in pain, before going back to being unable to stop coughing.

Over struggling to breathe, Sam didn't notice multiple things, not the blood spewing and pouring from her mouth, not the rest of the vampire siblings running outside to try and help, and she certainly didn't notice a frantic Emmett terrified of what was happening to his little mate, as he held her tightly in fear as she coughed blood onto the ground.

Sam was scared, terrified even. The feeling of choking on her own breath, not being able to breathe or focus on anything around her was truly horrifying to her. She didn't understand, not why she was suddenly convulsing on the ground, or why she couldn't breathe. She didn't understand as she watched in her blurred vision a frantic Emmett being dragged away from her by Jasper and Rose. She certainly didn't understand why Alice was crying above her, trying to move the girl into a position so that she wouldn't suffocate to death in her own blood.

Unable to breath properly, Sam's eyes began to flutter shut. She was so tired, so ungodly tired. Slowly Sam's body stopped being at war with itself. It stopped convulsing, stopped coughing blood, and stopped struggling. Sam was no longer suffering.

XX

"Dammit all!"

Estevan stumbled over his own feet as his eyes glazed over. Estevan's intuition could be a finicky thing. Sometimes he saw flashes of things that were about to happen, much like seeing glimpses of the future. Or sometimes the male would just suddenly know things, without seeing it happen he would just know what had happened or what was about to happen. It fluctuates at times, but at the moment the vision he was receiving was strong enough to almost knock him on his ass.

Estevan watched as a tan, long dark curly haired female was held in the arms of a pale white short haired pixie. The smaller girl was Holding the larger one, who was currently vomiting blood onto the ground. His eyes were wide as he recognized who the human girl was, his mind being overcome with even more shock as he realized what was happening, the necklace he had once placed around the humans neck was gone. He cursed under his breath, this was bad. Estevan then noticed he pixie like girl had golden eyes, and cursed again. She was a vampire, and so were the others surrounding the blood vomiting girl.

Estevan held himself better this time as a second vision flashed in his mind. He watched in horror and growing anger as a large dark haired vampire sank his fangs into the unconscious and suffering, Sam. He understood the vampire wished to save the girl but it wasn't her time to die. He wouldn't let her die before she had too, not yet at least. He wanted her to live her human life as long as she could. But at the rate things were going, it wasn't going to be long...

Estevan snarled in anger as he snapped out of the vision, after everything he had done to keep her away from other vampires, and everything he had done to prolong Sam's health deplenishing...All his hard work was crumbling, and crumbling fast.

Reaching for his phone which was thankfully in his pocket, Estevan struggled not to break it as his hand grasped tightly around the phone. Seconds later an angry red eyed vampire was listening to his phone ring as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer. He needed Annabelle to hurry and answer, he was far too far away from Washington to make it in time, but if he could get Annabelle to hurry she would hopefully make it.

"Hello?" Annabelle's soft curious voice rang into Estevan's ears.

"Get to Sam now!" Estevan roared angrily into the phone, the screen starting to crack in his hand. He forced himself to take an unneeded deep breath before he then gave the woman the information she needed to go find Sam, and get the poor girl the backup necklace they had for instances like this.

XX

Annabelle was fucked, stupidly and utterly fucked, and the woman knew it. As Annabelle hung up the phone she began practically running up the stairs, she had been down in the kitchen eating the quick and easy omelette she had made when Estevan had called.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Annabelle quickly walked to the end of the hall and looked up the roof. A rope was hanging from the ceiling. Moving into a position where she wouldn't get hit, Annabelle pulled on the rope and watched as the attic stairs came gliding down. Once the fold-able wooden stairs were stable on the ground Annabelle sighed before beginning to climb up them. It was going to be a long day. There was no way she was going to make it out of having to explain things to Sam, which wasn't going to go well when her daughter figured out the truth.

As Annabelle climbed up into the attic she sighed, she was glad to have remembered where she placed the box the day they moved in. Quickly snaking her way around the stuff in the attic she found her was to a box Annabelle was glad Sam had never seen. A box labeled Samara Redwood.

Annabelle sunk to her knees and began to open the old box, it was full of mostly Sam's baby objects, such as her first outfit, baby teeth, her first pair of shoes and more. But that's not what she was looking for, Annabelle was searching for something far more important at the moment.

A gasp softly left Annabelle's mouth as she slowly picked up an old Polaroid picture, it was flipped over so she could see the writing on the back of the picture. There were two names on the back of the photo, Eleanor and Estevan Redwood.

"I...I forgot I had this.." Tears welled up in Annabelle's eyes as she turned the photo around. The picture was of a tall man with bright red eyes, The man had curly brown hair, was an olive skin tone, and bright red eyes. He was grinning happily as his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a very heavily pregnant woman. "Oh Ele…" Annabelle sighed as she looked down at the photo of the darker skinned woman with beautiful hazel eyes.

"I miss you terribly Ele….I promise I'm going to continue to take care of our daughter, our Samara."

Annabelle felt her heart fill up with anxiety as she remembered her mission, wiping the stray tears away from her eyes the woman placed the photo down and continued to dig through the box until she found what she was looking for. It was a smaller jewelry box, only capable of holding a singular special necklace.

Annabelle didn't even bother putting everything away before she sprang up. She stuffed the jewelry box into the pocket of her jacket and raced her way back out of the attic and to her car, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time, not if she wanted to see her daughter survive more than a few more hours.

XX

Emmett was freaking out, the vampire was frantic, really. He was worried when he had to catch her, the girl had been culvulsiving in his arms with how hard she was coughing and struggling to breathe. But when blood started gushing from Sam's mouth?

That's when Emmett lost it. His eyes turned dark with both worry and anger. He had just found his mate, he couldn't lose her yet. The thought of her dying in his eyes at the moment only made his instincts to protect her stronger. The man was shaking as he held Sam in his arms, the girl still coughing up blood. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help her. And as his instincts fogged over his mind only one thing was screamed into his head, his inner beast pleading for him to change her.

Emmett's eyes were black, as he slowly started to bend down towards the crook of Sam's neck, his teeth were barred.. The vampire had no control of himself, his instincts in overdrive. Emmett was inches away from biting into Sam's neck before he was forcefully thrown away from the human.

"Emmett! You have to get a hold of yourself!" Jasper was pinning Emmett against the side of Edward's Volvo, which was a good thirty feet away from Sam. The Volvo was dented immensely, but they would worry about that later.

Emmett only roared, and snarled as he tried to rip himself from his adoptive brother's grasp, wanting to get back to Sam, needing too. His instincts had to be satisfied, to know that she was safe and alive.

"I know your worried, and I know you're scared of losin' her but you gotta calm down!"

The brute could only snarl at Jasper, too fulfilled with his primal instincts to really listen to the blond.

Emmett's pitch black eyes shot over to Sam, who had Alice hovering over her. Alice was trying to get Sam into a position where she could eject the blood from her throat instead of suffocating on it. Even from where he stood Emmett could see his sister crying over top of his mate, she was just as worried as he was except more tame.

Alice cried out with worry when Sam's eyes started to flutter shut. The girl's death was progressing, the smell of death emitting from Sam only getting stronger as the girl stopped convulsing in her arms. The only thing Alice could think to do as a last chance before the pixie decided to change the human herself was to take Sam to Carlisle. But she worried it already too late.

Rosalie rushed over to grab Sam's phone, she was going to call her father, while Alice took Sam to the hospital. Watching Alice start to pick up, Rose started to dial her father's number. Rose grew even more worried as she watched a frantic and pissed off Emmett throw Jasper away from him like a rag doll before starting to barrel his way towards Alice who was about to take off with Sam.

"Emmett no!" Rose exclaimed rushing over to try and block the vampire's path as he rampaged towards his unconscious mate. Over all of the chaos that was being produced, not one vampire was paying enough attention to notice the black little sedan speeding towards them.

Alice's eyes were wide as she saw Emmett barreling towards her...but then, he wasn't. A loud crash sounded throughout the front yard of the Cullen's house as Emmett went soaring into the side of the house effectively going straight through the thick wall of glass and crashing into the living room. Alice's head turned to see what had caused her brother to go flying and spotted the black little sedan, the front of it wasn't just destroyed, It was mangled. Expecting to suddenly start smelling blood, Alice was surprised when she didn't. Instead the driver inside of it had miraculously managed to throw herself out of the car and onto the grass just in time before it had collided with Emmett.

"Don't take her to the hospital!" The woman screamed as she pushed herself off the ground. Now she was running towards Alice who still held the unconscious Sam. Alice's eyes locked onto what the woman, who she finally recognized as Sam's mother running towards her, a clear panic stuck on her face. She was holding a box in her hand, the woman ripping it open as she rushed over. Alice watched in shock as Annabelle pulled out a necklace identical to the one Sam had been earlier that day.

Rosalie was immediately standing in front of Alice, blocking Annabelle from coming any closer. "Stay back!" she snarled. She didn't know this woman and certainly didn't trust her.

"It's okay Rose! That's Annabelle, Sam's mother."

Alice was quick to try and get the blonde to calmly move out of the way and when she didn't, Alice took it upon herself to walk around her sister and towards The brunette in front of them.

"You know what's wrong with her, don't you?"

The mother nodded frantically, just wanting to get to Sam. "I do, and if this necklace isn't put onto her soon her symptoms are only going to continue to worsen."

Alice frowned, she saw how desperate Annabelle was to help her daughter and while she didn't quite understand what was going on the tiny vampire conceded and laid Sam onto the ground. She would have to look into Sam's future later and try and figure out what was going on.

Wanting to see how this woman would help her friend get better, Alice watched as Annabelle fell to her knees in front of her daughter, quickly unclasping the necklace before placing the necklace around her daughter's neck. Alice cocked her head slightly, from the moment the necklace got even the slightest bit closer to Sam, the girl's skin color started to turn back to normal. It was no longer to faded, ill looking skin that it had been moments before. She also noticed one other thing, the smell of death was gone. All three vampires watched in awe as they watched the once deathly looking girl start to turn back to normal. But soon the moment of awe and silence was cut off by Jasper's loud curse.

"Shit!" Jasper huffed as he turned his head to watch Emmett come stalking out of the shattered glass window. The Texan stood straighter, getting ready to have to subdue his brother.

Alice's eyes glazed over once more. "Jasper, let him be!" She cried out as she slowly came out of her vision, Emmett needed to go to his mate, and Alice knew that if he did everything was going to be okay.

Said blond whipped his head around to look at his tiny mate astonished. "Do what now?!"

"Just trust me!"

Sighing the blonde let himself trust the tiny vampire. He made no move to stop Emmett, instead letting his hulking brute of a brother storm past him. Jasper watched as Emmett got closer to Sam, Alice having to pull an unwilling Annabelle away from her daughter.

"What are you doing- let me go, get that vampire away from her!"

Annabelle struggled against the hold Alice had on her, as she watched the angry vampire get closer to her daughter. Itt was no surprise that the human failed to get out of the smaller vampire's grasp. The fact that Annabelle knew what Emmett was by name was both suspicious and worrying, but Alice shrugged it off for now, deciding to wonder about it later.

"Annabelle! It'll be alright, he has to be near her, trust me. As you clearly have your own secrets that you will explain later, we also have our own."

Annabelle huffed and stopped struggling against the tiny vampire. Alice was right though. Annabelle was in deep shit, the woman had been trying to keep things under wraps for so long..and now everything she had done to protect her daughter, to keep the truth from her, was unraveling.

She watched in fear for Sam, as the brute, Emmett fell to his knees beside her daughter, his eyes were still dark but as he so gently pulled Sam into his arms all the rage, and animosity slowly vanished, simply leaving a fiercely protective vampire holding onto Samara like a lifeline. There had been only one time Annabelle had ever seen a vampire act in such a way with humans, and as that realization dawned on her she gasped loudly in understanding.

"Oh my god...She's his mate."

All three conscious vampires whipped around to look at Annabelle, they were astonished that she knew about vampires and was able to realize what was happening so quickly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Rose glared at Annabelle, as she took a menacing step closer to her. She was extremely wary of the human woman, now more so than ever.

Annabelle ignored the blonde instead smiling happily at the scene in front of her,her worry now gone. Emmett was cradling Sam so gently, as if at any moment she could break, Annabelle watched as the males eyes began to lighten back to a darker version of the bright amber she saw in the other vampires eyes around her. Annabelle put two and two together and realized that Emmett must have calmed down from Sam's scent, which would have smelt way healthier with the necklace on, taking the scent of death away and only leaving Sam's natural scent. It likely helped that Sam was no longer convulsing, or super pale. She was however, still covered in blood, This didn't seem to bother Emmett in the slightest though.

Emmett gently picked the human girl up and turned to Jasper, refusing to look at anyone else. He just wanted to apologize real quick and get out of there. "Hey man…" Emmett's voice was grim as he slowly came to terms with how he had reacted towards his brother. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Jasper cut him off and reassured him with a smile. "We both know we all would have acted the same way." He chuckled and watched as his brother so lovingly held his mate.

Emmett just grinned and began to walk to the house. "I'm...Gonna take her inside, and get her cleaned up.." The male made no move to turn and look at Annabelle or anybody else, he was going to take her inside and care for her as a good mate should and no one was going to stop him. Vampires had stronger emotions and instincts than humans, so when it came to their mates vampires would never allow others to care for their mates when they were in need, they viewed it as something that was only something for them to do and no one else.

As he walked past the shattered glass he had crashed through earlier, the vampire groaned.

"Mom's so gonna kick my ass later." Were the words Emmett muttered as he carried his mate upstairs, wanting to get her cleaned up and hoping she would wake up soon.


	6. 06

Alright! Now that all the chapters are caught up and edited I can work on pumping out newer chapters! Hope ya'll enjoy this little tear jerk-er- made myself a bit sad writing it. But it was fun to write none the less. Enjoy! /

-

Tension filled the air as the Cullen's, plus Annabelle filed into the house. Jasper went to quick work on cleaning up the glass mess Emmett had left on the ground while Alice and Rose led Annabelle into the living room to sit down.

Annabelle fidgeted nervously as she sat down on the couch across from the two vampires. She could feel her phone going off multiple times in her back pocket. She assumed it was Estevan and simply ignored it. She'd much rather deal with only a few vampires at a time.

The woman let out an awkward cough. "So..Does she know you're vampires? I wasn't even aware there were other vampires in town.."

"Other?!" Rose's eyes widened as she looked the human up and down quickly. "What the hell do you mean, other?"

Annabelle grimaced. "Obviously I'm not. But to cut to the point and summarize everything real quick, Samara is. She doesn't even know yet."

The three vampires in the room stopped and stared at Annabelle with confusion. Alice's confusion rang out in her voice as she spoke hesitantly as if to speak to a child.

"Sam isn't a vampire, she's still alive. At least for now."

A sigh pulled from Annabelle's lips. "Yes, for now. Let me rephrase. She's slowly dying and becoming a vampire-"

"Are you mental?" Rose hissed from her spot beside Alice. "Do you not know how vampire transitions work?"

Rose's glare met Annabelle's, and the tension in the room thickened. So thick it could practically be cut with a knife.

Annabelle paused from her glaring contest with Rosalie and rubbed the base of her nose to try and relieve some of the stress overwhelming her. "Sam isn't human, because of that her transition is harder for her….Though she doesn't know this, Samara is a hybrid. Born from a human woman, and fathered by a vampire. We still don't know how it was possible, but that's the truth."

Jasper frowned,looking down at Annabelle with confusion after having walked over after he finished cleaning up. "That's not the way a mother would describe giving birth to their daughter."

"That's because she's not really my daughter..She's my sister's child, my dead sisters child."

XX

When Sam's eyes first opened, all she felt was pain. Her entire body ached, while her pounded as if a sledgehammer was repeatedly slamming into it. A whine pulled itself from Samara's dry lips as she started to force herself into a sitting position.

"Hey, don't make yourself sit up yet, your mom says you're probably still recovering-"

Sam felt a gentle large hand slowly force her back into laying down as she turned to look at the voice that washed over her. Her eyes met Emmett's dark, worried ones.

Sam's voice was horse as she slowly started to speak, her own green eyes searching the dark amber eyes she looked into.

"Em...Emmett what happened?"

A cough escaped her. She rose a hand up to her throat as she noticed the pain that erupted from it. Emmett noticed and turned to grab the glass of water on the table beside her.

"Here..drink this, it should help."

The vampire handed her the glass of water and Sam gladly took it, quickly draining the glass of its contents. Once she was finished she handed it back, before once again sitting up. This time Emmett didn't stop her, instead he helped ease her into a comfortable way of sitting.

His eye twitched as he listened to all the truths unfold downstairs. His eyes glistened with shock, his frown deepening as he stared at Samara. So much was becoming clear, forcing its way into the open about Sam, and the girl, the hybrid didn't even know about any of it.

Sam's curious eyes turned concerned when she saw the look on Emmett's face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emmett nodded, shaking away his thoughts. He could think about it all later, right now he had to work on telling Sam the truth, and comforting her when things fell sideways.

The vampire couldn't think of how to start. How do you open up a conversation to tell someone you're a vampire and apparently they are too. Letting out a worried sigh, Emmet simply blurted out,

"Do you believe in vampires?"

Sam blinked at him. "Uh, no?"

Emmett reached up to rub the back of his neck. "There's uh...No easy way to ease you into this, but I'm a vampire, and so are the rest of my family. I really wanted to wait to tell you, find a better way to tell you, but you need to know this is you're going to know the next thing I have to tell you.."

Sam simply stared at him blankly. She genuinely couldn't understand if he was joking or incompetent. The way he was looking at her, the seriousness painted on his face left her perplexed. Did he truly believe he was a vampire? That his family were all vampires?

Both Emmett and Sam sat in silence, their eyes searching each other trying to gage how the other would react to what they had to say. It was awkward before Samara finally spoke up softly.

"Are you serious? Listen Emmett, I know you're one for jokes, but I just woke up after choking on my own blood. Which I still don't understand what the hell happened by the way- why the fuck would you choose now to joke with me like this!"

Sam's soft voice rose with agitation and slight anger. Why the hell did he choose now of all times to try and play a prank on her. The way Emmett's eyes hardened worried her, were they always that dark? Worry mixed into her emotions when the boy showed no sign of joking, now she was starting to worry about his mental health.

"I'm being serious...I know this is really really hard to understand, but I can prove it to you!"

A sarcastic laugh fell from Samara's lips. She watched the boy with disbelief and mild amusement. "By all means Eminem, prove it to m-"

Her voice was cut off when one second she was still laying in the bed and the next she was in the middle of what she assumed was the Cullen's living room, held against Emmett as he cradled her in his arms against his chest. She didn't know how to respond, how to react as she quietly looked around the room, meeting the amber eyes of Alice, Rose, and Jasper, as well as the hazel eyes of her mother.

Her heart began to race as questions flooded her mind. Did that really just happen? Emmett had grabbed her and moved so fast everything around them had turned into just a large blur. The female gulped lightly and turned to her mother, everything confused her so much more when the woman didn't seem even the slightest fazed.

"M-Mom? How...How did we get down here so fast, what's going on?" A confused childlike whimper escaping Sam caused the vampire holding her to hold her tighter in worry. Sam supposed she should have been weirded out by that, or wanted to get away from him but his embrace only seemed to make her feel better.

"He was telling the truth Sammy…" Alice's soft voice echoing towards her caused the human girl's eyes to trail over to the smaller girl. "We really are vampires...I'm sorry you had to find out this way.."

Samara was in shock, unaware of how to react to the sudden information. She couldn't deny what they were telling her, not after Emmett had so quickly grabbed her and nearly teleported them down stairs. Slowly everything came to make sense in her mind, the cold temperature of Emmett's skin, the way he had so easily picked her up, the family's diet plan. Then it dawned on her, a joke she had made when they had hung out the previous night.

"You really have seen the sky enough to become numb to it, haven't you?" Sam's emerald gem like eyes turned upwards as she shifted in Emmett's hold. She looked into his amused golden ones. A chuckle resonated through him, Sam feeling the vibration of his laughter spread into his chest. She quite liked the feeling.

Emmett quirked a brow at Sam, a smile finally creeping up on his face once more. He was worried, worried the girl would start to flail in his grasp, rushing to get away from him, but instead she looked so calm, so curious. Just like a child who wanted to know more. It made him feel so much better to know she wasn't upset, at least not yet anyway. The vampire was sure she would be more than upset once she learned the truth about herself.

Emmett smiled down at Sam. "Really? You're worried about me being bored of the sunset?"

Sam let out a giggled, a grin forcing itself onto her lips. "Would you rather I scream and try to get away from you?"

Emmett quickly shook his head. "Not at all." She grinned playfully down at her. "I think it just might kill me a second time if you did-"

He spoke honestly as he peered down into her eyes. He could truly get lost in them, stare into them happily for the rest of his undead life. Neither Sam nor Emmett seemed to care about the people watching them, it's life everyone had been tuned out of their senses. Both only able to focus on each other and nothing else.

Sam frowned, reaching her small hand down to cup his cheek. She rubbed her thumb over it gently, not even bothered nor shocked at the coldness of his flesh. Every second the two interacted they became more drawn into the other.

"I would never run from you, I don't know why but I feel so safe with you. I know I should be scared, any normal teenage girl would already be sprinting out of your house; or at least trying too...But I can't find the ability to care. I could never be scared of you."

Emmett unconsciously nuzzled his face into her warm hand as he breathed in her calming scent. Everything within him felt at peace, so tranquil as he held his tiny unafraid mate in his arms.

It was Annabelle's cough that pulled the two out of the fog the two had washed over them. Both Emmett and Sam turned to look at Annabelle who held a soft happy smile on her face. While Samara didn't understand what was going on fully, she was happy to see that at least her mother looked happy for her and Emmett. Sam paused lightly, her and Emmett? They were just two friends comforting each other right? Sam could accept her own attraction, her own feeling towards the vampire but there was no way he liked her back right?

"Can you put me down now, fangs?"

Emmett looked at her with a sassily raised brow. "Fangs?" The male listened to her request and slowly lowered Sam to her feet. He made sure she was settled on her feet before letting her go, making sure to still stay close after her. While he understood that she was alright now, the trauma he had endured after watching her nearly suffocate in her own blood made him want to stay closer to her.

"Yep!" She chirped and turned to Alice and Jasper, and then to her mother. "I have so many questions.."

Alice smiled at her. "I promise we'll answer them all, and what we can't your mom's going too. Especially seeing as we still don't have the full story?"

Jasper sent the girl a small comforting smile, using his powers slightly to help her feel calm. He didn't have to do much. The only negative thing he could feel coming from the girl was anxiousness.

Sam nodded and moved around the couch to sit at the opposite side of the couch from her mother. "I guess I should start by asking what on earth happened to me earlier.." She looked down to see she was in different clothes, they were rather large on her as she wore a large T-shirt that was entirely too large on her, she was basically swimming in it. She was also wearing a pair of cotton shorts that fit decently, if but a little tight.

"Don't worry I changed you." Alice piped in. "Couldn't have you laying around in your own blood.."

"Oh..Um, thank you.." She nodded thankfully at Alice who only nodded back in response.

"There's a lot I haven't told you Sammy.." Her mother spoke up in a remorseful tone, one that set Sam on edge. She had a really bad feeling about what she was about to be told.

"Why do I feel like it's going to be bad?" Sam's gaze fluctuated between her mother and Emmett who had moved to sit beside her. She was thankful he did, she had a feeling she was going to want him close.

"Because it is." Sneered Rose, finally putting her input into the conversation. The blonde had yet to say anything, for once staying quiet.

Sam frowned before nodding. She gulped worriedly. "Well if she'd said it's bad, I'm sure it is...Just hurry up and tell me the truth please, you're freaking me the hell out mom.

"I'm sorry we kept it from you Sammy, we just wanted you to have as much carefree fun as you could...as you can, before you run out of time."

Sam flinched lightly when a cold hand grasped onto her soft, warm one. She squeezed Emmett's comforting hand tightly, her eyes not removing themselves from her mother's sad eyes. "What..What do you mean run out of time?"

"Samara, you're dying. You have been since you were born, you're not human-"

Sam froze, her mother's voice becoming nothing but background noise as she became overwhelmed with the information laid upon her. "What are you-What are you talking about, I-I, I've always been healthy, I rarely get sick, I run around like the devils on my ass, What the fuck do you mean I'm fucking dying!?"

Sam's voice rose along with her anger, her confusion. She didn't understand what her mother was saying to her, Sam was the epitome of healthiness, there was no way she was dying. And she wasn't human? What the fuck kinda drugs were her mother on, Sam bled like a regular teenager girl, she got sick sometimes, she certainly didn't need to drink blood-She couldn't be inhuman. None of what she was hearing could be true. At least that's what she believed.

Tears welled up in Annabelle's eyes as she was forced to explain nothing but the truth. She watched painfully as her daughter, or rather the girl she considered her daughter began to falter, crumbling before her very eyes as she was overcome with news that made absolutely not a lick of sense to her.

"Sweetheart, I know this is really hard to take in, especially all at once, but it's the truth. You're a hybrid, mostly human but partially vampire. Because you aren't a clear half and half your body is at war with itself, your human side fighting to stay alive while your vampire fights to take control."

Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly inched forward towards Sam. But her daughter was having none of it, as she moved away, pinning herself against Emmett who wrapped an arm around her in comfort, trying to give the girl something stable in her now faltering life to hold on to.

Sam was at a loss for words as Annabelle began to explain everything to her. She held tightly onto Emmett as her mother continued.

"Like I said, your body is at war within itself. It's constantly in a state of dying yet trying to heal. But the older you get the less you heal, and the older you get, the closer you get to dying..The necklace around your neck, it makes sure you can't feel the pain of your body constantly being destroyed and rebuilt...It also protects you from vampires. It erases the smell of your blood, as well as hides the scent of death you produce. it's been spelled by a witch your mother used to know-"

"I'm sorry, what? My mother? Why are you talking like that? You're my mother!"

The way Annabelle turned away from her, the way tears flowed harder down her face than before, and the way she began to sob told Sam everything she needed to know.

Betrayal filled Sam's rage induced eyes. "What?" A snarl filled her voice, so much darker, more dangerous than when Samara fought Jessica. Or rather kicked her ass, it hadn't been much of a fight.

Sam's eyes were bright green eyes turned dark, her jaw clenching tightly along with her fists as she stared at her mother.

None of the Cullen children dared to interrupt or even try to calm the female, they knew they had no right too, it wasn't their place. Samara deserved to be angry, she didn't need to bottle it up as long as she didn't attempt to attack her mother.

She listened to her mother, no. She listened to Annabelle whimper and cry broken pleads of apologizes through her sobs but it only made Sam angrier. "Stop fucking crying!" She hissed angrily, gripping tightly onto Emmett. Had he been human he certainly would have gotten bruises if not a broken hand from her grip.

Annabelle only continued to cry in shame, furiously wiping at her tears as she tried to crawl towards Samara again to explain herself. "Please! Let me explain! We're still blood! I may not have birthed you, but you're still my baby! My beautiful little girl!"

With a vengeful cry Sam pulled her foot back and shot it towards Annabelle. Her kick struck just next to her face. It was enough to make her warning known.

"Get back! Stay the fuck away from me! How fucking dare you! How dare you wait 17 years to tell me all this shit! Who the fuck are you to decide what I am, and am not allowed to know?!"

Sam struggled against Emmett's hold, her anger outweighing her need to be near him. "Let me go!" She roared, and reluctantly the vampire listened.

"Sam…" He cooed softly, attempting to help calm her but it was no use. As soon as Emmett let go, Samara shot up off the couch. She was a mess, so many emotions flowed through her, and none of them were good. So much was going on, being uncovered and Sam wasn't taking any of it well.

Jasper went to stand up but Alice pulled him back down. "Don't." She whispered sadly, watching as her friend began to shatter, everything overwhelming her as she began to have a melt down.

"It hurts to watch, but she needs this...She isn't going to attack her mothe-"

"She isn't my mother!" Roared Sam, whipping around to face the pixie like girl. Sam paused as she looked into Alice's shocked eyes. She ran a hand down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you.." Sam shook with remorse but was still filled with anger. She turned back to Annabelle who began to stand up, taking a step towards her.

"Please Sammy! That's not true! I'm still your mother!"

"No. You're a fuckin' liar, that's what you are to me." She paused for a moment before letting out a harsh laugh. "I can't believe this shit. I mean-" She raised her hand to look at it. "I'm dying" She raised the first finger. "I'm not human and I'm turning into a vampire" She raised a second finger. "Oh and wait! My mom's not actually my mom!" Sam pulled up a third finger before she looked at Annabelle.

"Anything else you wanna tell me? Better hurry and get it off your chest cause I'm fuckin' outta here...Hell! I can barely look at you right now.

Annabelle sniffled and wrapped her hands around herself. "Your mother, your biological mother was my sister. Her name was Elenor, she died during childbirth. Her body was unable to handle giving birth to a hybrid child."

"Alright!" She grinned, it wasn't a happy grin but rather a wicked, angry one. Samara raised another finger. "Murdered my bio mom during birth, anything else?"

Annabelle flinched, pain in her eyes as she watched Sam. "Samara, don't think like that! Your birth was a miracle!"

Annabelle was only ignored. "I asked if there was anything else."

"The only thing I have left to tell you is that your father is still alive..His name is Estevan. He wasn't able to care for you so he left you in my care."

"Awesome!" Sam sarcastically scoffed. "Well would you look at that, I'm way past 3 strikes, looks like I'm fuckin' outta here."

Sam whipped around, not bothering to look at anyone as she started to take her leave. Emmett quickly jumped up, following behind her while Annabelle collapsed to the floor, a true mess as she watched Sam turn her back on her and leave. And Annabelle didn't blame her, not one bit.

Samara's breathing was hard as she stormed out of the beautiful mansion like home. She paid no attention to the large brute who followed silently, worried behind her. Sam felt like the entire world was closing in on her and it was so much scarier than when she was bleeding out onto the grass. Her body felt like dead weight, her head pounding once more as everything became too much. Her chest drew heavier as it got harder to breathe. It felt like she was drowning, drowning in the weight of everything that had been thrust upon her.

"..Sam?...Sam!?..Samara!"

Emmett watched in horror as his mate fell to her knees, her hands clutching at her chest and neck, as if begging for air. The vampire threw himself at the ground beside her. "You have to breathe!"

His plea was loud as he drugged the girl into his arms. He stroked her back as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Sammy, I know everything's hard right now. But you have to try and calm down, you're having a panic attack. You have to breathe, c'mon little cub, for me! Do it for me alright?"

Samara's hands clutched onto the front of Emmett's hoodie as if he were her own personal life jacket. Her mind was like a rampant current, filled with so many waves and each pushing her back down into the water every time she reached the surface. Sam dug her face into his chest, holding him tighter and tighter as he whispered his pleas into her ear. She felt safe as the scent of the vampire pooled around her, as he wrapped around her slowly calming her with his presence. She took in large gulps of air as she forced herself to breathe in her nose and slowly breathe out of her mouth.

"That's it..There ya' go, just breathe, in and out.."

It felt like the world was burning around her and Emmett was the only safe haven for miles on end. Painful sobs racked through her smaller body as she clung to the man. "Why is this all happening to me?! I don't want to die! I don't want to be the bi-produce of a broken home! I want to be human!"

"I know Sammy..I know.."

Emmett pulled her in tighter, his eyes painfully tearing away from his mate to look at his siblings who were watching a few feet away. His eyes darkened when they met Annabelle's horrified ones. He wanted to kill her, to tear her limb from limb for being the source of his mates pain. If he didn't know how much trouble it would cause, he would have done so already.

"It hurts! Make it go away, make it stop! Please!" Sam's cries were loud as they echoed into the opening, tearing at the heart strings of all those nearby.

If Alice could cry, she was sure she would already be doing so. Watching her friend fall apart was horrendous. She hated it. She absolutely loathed it, she wanted to make Sam feel better. So she turned to her mate.

"Jasper.." She whispered softly.

The empath winced, struggling to deal with the waves of agony and sorrow rolling off of Samara like huge boulders. Clenching his jaw, he turned to his tiny mate, her woe filled eyes only increasing his pain.

"Please help her, I can't bear to watch her be in pain anymore.."

The Texan gave his mate a small nod. "Neither can I.."

The male turned to his faux twin who only turned to look up at him, her normally hardened eyes filled with heartbreak as she witnessed everything unfold. Although she hated to admit it, her dead heart went out for the human girl, no, the hybrid girl.

Jasper's face was stretched into a grimace as he addressed his sister. "It should be alright but be ready to calm Emmett if he gets upset at me."

Rosalie could only nod. "Alright, let's go put this poor girl out of her misery."

Both vampires began to stalk towards Emmett and Samara. Whilst Alice turned to Annabelle.  
"I know you think you were helping her by keeping her in the dark..But it's clear that all you did was break her rather than keep her safe."

The pixie-like vampire motioned to where Jasper was coaxing Emmett to let him lull the agonized girl to sleep, to ease her pain.

"I know." Annabelle let out a sad whimpered as she watched the blonde use his abilities to lull Sam asleep. She didn't understand what power he had, only that he was helping Samara.

"And I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"I know." Whispered Alice, her eyes glazed over. "And so will he."

She ignored the confused look Annabelle gave her and instead shook her head, her eyes becoming unglazed as she watched Emmett once more pick up Sam to start carrying her inside.

Alice turned to Annabelle for a second time. "You need to go, we've got Sam, she's not going to want to be near you when she wakes up, not for a while at least."

"I'm not leaving her here with you! That's my daughter, my family! I'm not leaving her in the hands of vampires I've known for less than a few hours!"

Alice glared at her, her sharp eyes bore into Annabelle's

"I don't care what you want, she doesn't want you nor does she need you. Now get the hell off our property." A hiss escaped Rosalie as she stood in front of the Taylor woman, her siblings glaring at Annabelle just as fiercely. They weren't going to let Annabelle take her from them, and they certainly weren't going to allow the woman to stay.

Rosalie continued with a harsh sneer. "By the way she ran away from you, she doesn't want you around. She had us, we're her family now, and we're going to take care of her. So leave, you're pissing me off, and when I get pissed, I get hungry."

A shocked gasp left Annabelle as she was threatened. She looked between each of the vampires, watching Emmett push past them silently to take Sam right back up to his bedroom where she had been previously. Annabelle looked down at her feet, her heart full of shame as she started to walk around Rosalie.

"I trust that you will keep her safe.." She whispered softly, knowing they would hear her. "But if anything happens to our girl, her father will come for her. And there will be a bloodbath."

Rose only huffed. "Whatever." She turned and stomped her way inside of the home, Jasper and Alice glancing at each other before following quietly along.

A sad sigh escaped Annabelle as she quietly made her way to the mauled Sedan a bit in front of her. She huffed at it, there was no way she was going to drive herself home in that, it likely wouldn't even start. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through all the text messages and missed calls she had, all by the same person. Estevan. Deciding to ignore her brother in law, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. She dialed the number and waited a few moments for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey Charlie? If you're not busy right now, think you could give me a ride?"


End file.
